Sherlocked
by CharmingMischief
Summary: Collective-One Shots about a young, quirky, girl named Arden and her adventure's with the brilliant detective, Sherlock Holmes. Warning: Some Rated M Chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Can I Join you?

"Can school get any longer?" Arden asked annoyed and with an eye roll walking out of her old, pit of hell school with her now heavier, stretched out, navy blue bag on her shoulder. Filled with text books and homework she's sure will probably never get finished. There might as well be a huge red arrow pointing to her head that reads: '_PROCRASTINATOR.'_

Arden friend, (or more frenemy) Lucy agreed with a nod of her head, her blonde ringlets falling as she does so as the pair walk down the stone stairs and down the wet sidewalk of London. Arden's red checkered dress, black leather jacket and her long black hair, (ombre included) swaying in the cold London air.

"I should just lock you in there and watch you just freak." Lucy said with that familiar un-cute laugh that was obviously fake that made even a wrestler cringe, walking straight ahead. Arden suppressed the urge to just bop her upside the head and make a run for it. So she just shot Lucy a tight-lipped smile but rolling her eyes catching up with her somewhat friend.

* * *

Arden had always thought her life was and always will-have been unsatisfying and unbearably boring. She did such 'normal' things it made her cringe sometimes. She wanted adventure, possibly romance, something exciting, sometime more than a life here in London. Sure she had little things that she enjoyed in her life, like watching her favorite TV shows and dear god she needed adventure.

Now you would think since she lived with the famous Sherlock Holmes her life would be full of adventure and action packed.

Nope.

All Arden had to look forward too was the sound of candy bar wrappers crunching. Sherlock smacking his damn lips while he tasted the caramel.

John typing away on his computer.

Sherlock shooting at the wall that had the painted yellow smiley face while he stared at Arden who was too busy listening to her music (Turned up loud) and reading to notice his creepy gaze.

And Sherlock was absolutely hating it. He's been driving everyone in the house crazy with his boredom. He was so restless he paced, made annoying sounds from time to time, pouted and of course that set everyone on edge. And she guessed it was her turn to pick up the collection of bullets on the floor, again.

"Hey, earth to loser? Just kidding." Lucy said smiling, snapping her manicured fingers in Arden's face breaking her out of her thoughts and quickly looking up at Lucy.

"Oh, sorry, did you say something?"

Lucy raised her eyebrow in an annoyed manner and shook her head.

"Obviously not, duh. well, this is your stop. Bye."

Arden watched Lucy wave her little manicured fingers and flip her blonde hair over her shoulder and strut off to her cave.

Once she was out of sight Arden looked at the dark green door that read in the slightly rusted golden colors: 221B. She sighed and went to turn the cold handle only to find it was locked. _I swear he loves watching me struggle._ Arden thought with a frown upon her face. After about 10 minutes she decided he wasn't gonna come to the door, Arden kneeled down on the uncomfortably cold and wet concrete porch and opened the mail slot and put her lips close to it, shouting.

"JOHN, COME LET ME IN OR YOU AND SHERLOCK ARE GONNA GET BLAMED FOR MINOR CRUELTY."

She could feel people staring at her strangely. Probably wondering what in the hell was a 17 year old was doing shouting in mail slots, maybe they thought she was poor but of course, Arden hardly cared. She heard some footsteps and almost sighed in relief. Then she saw the familiar grey hair of her long-time friend, John Watson. Well, more of a family friend.

John opened the lock and opened the door, stepping aside to let Arden and the cold burst of wind with her through which she gladly did, rubbing her leathered up arms in an attempt to warm up. She took a look around the normally dark part of the flat her, John, and Sherlock shared. The small rooms behind the dark-wood staircase, the dim overlight, and the green rug that laid beneath them.

"God, how long were you out there?" John asked looking at Arden incredulously, motioning her to follow him upstairs where Arden heard the sound of a violin playing. She and John shared a knowing amused look once they reached the upstairs.

"About ten minutes, its fucking freezing out there and i'm starving." Arden sighed out, opening the door to the flat, her boots clicking against the hard-wood floor with John trailing behind her with an apologetic look on his face.

Arden turned her head and caught the sight of the curly brown fluffy hair peeking out from behind the green love-seat and nearly rolled her eyes, but a small smile playing on her lips as she made her way to the kitchen and went to open the fridge. John suddenly stepped in front of her before she could open it and shook his head.

"He uh, has more of his 'cases' in there." He motioned to the fridge behind him and Arden shot him a thankful look. She wasn't sure if she even wanted to know.

"Alright well, I suppose i'll go take a shower and get started on..this." Arden held up her book bag quickly before the weight of it pulled her arm back down, tapping the bottom of it. John nodded and his eyes flicked to the quiet Sherlock still playing the violin, but they both knew he was listening anyway. He always is.

"I could join you." Sherlock finally offered up, his playing ceasing for a moment. Arden rolled her eyes at his childish suggestion, taking her bag off her shoulder (that now throbbed) and dragged it with her across the rug and tossed it so it landed on Sherlock's crotch. He grunted loudly doubling over and dropped the violin, his eyes squeezed shut in the new pain. Arden heard John cough to try and hide his laughter but it was failing.

"But you're injured." Arden retorted back in a feigned concerned tone that made Sherlock glare at her, breathing heavily. Arden slowly smiled proudly and made her way to the bathroom opening the door and closing it behind her.

"She's always been a spitfire." Mrs Hudson said with a laugh suddenly coming in through the door, dressed in her red pea coat carrying two grocery bags and into the room. John gave her a strange look.

"How did you hear her? And does everyone think that this is their house?"

Mrs Hudson shrugged her small shoulders and went into the kitchen, turning on the water getting ready to do the dishes while John shook his head and took the bags and opening the fridge, ignoring the human head that sat in the top slot.

"Alittle too much spitfire." Sherlock said through gritted teeth slowly standing up, wincing while doing so. Mrs Hudson smiled while scrubbing, turning her head to glance at the brilliant detective.

"Now Sherlock, you know you like yourself a challenge." Sherlock tensed slightly at her words, mostly because of what she was implying and also because it was true, he did.

He straightened his shirt out and ignored his two friends, then he picked up his violin and resumed playing, but he could still hear them talking.

"Are you implying that Sherlock...likes, Arden?" He heard John ask with disbelief. Mrs Hudson nodded enthusiastically pouring the red colored soap on the plate and washing it.

"But, he thinks everyone's an idiot and doesn't like _anyone_." John said with a disbelieving laugh, casually moving the head out of the way and packing the rest of the grocery's in. Mrs Hudson chuckled putting another plate aside to dry and grabbing another.

"I'm afraid he's a terribly complex man. But it's getting better to read him, he letting some things...slip, i'll say that."

John blinked, still not getting it but after a few minutes he felt himself smile smugly just as he finished up packing the groceries. Then he proceeded to go to his computer to check and see if any new cases had opened up, John typed in his password and pressed enter but the message said it was incorrect. Furrowing his eyebrows, he prepared to open his mouth but Sherlock beat him to it with a playful tone.

"Oh! Yes, by the way I changed our password."

John shot him a look and sighed, sincerely hoping that something will pop up and catch Sherlock's attention and interest. And so the great detective got up and scooted John out of his seat (Who fell) and typed in the new password eagerly, he quickly opened up his E-mail account and looked through and deleting the spam until something caught his eye: A mysterious Disappearance of a 6 year old child. Finally.

Arden emerged from the room, drying her long, two-toned hair dressed in her pajamas and her eyes glanced at her friends confused.

"So what are we all talking about here?"

Sherlock's eyes roamed over the girl, a nice view he admitted. Then he looked at her confused expression and nonchalantly answered.

"How annoying you are."


	2. Chapter 2: Thank You

"Arden, do not come any closer to that man." Sherlock's voice warned over the phone evenly. Arden's hazel eyes were wide, lips parted, heart hammering so hard she was almost afraid she would have a heart attack and she was frozen in place in her spot in the middle of the local museum at night. Staring at the crying man crumpled on the floor, with a detonating bomb strapped to his chest, and hers.

_20 seconds.._

* * *

If you're wondering how Arden got into this...jam, it all started out with just another stroll in the sunny, busy london day with Sherlock. Her arms were full of white plastic bags of...things for Sherlock, Of course. All she saw were wire cutters and that's all she needed to know. Arden winced at the weight of the bags while her friend walked cooly next to her, eyes scanning at the people, places, pets, mostly anything that he could see and be perceptive about than he usually was.

"You know you _could _help me!" Arden said, glaring daggers at the detective while he kept his gaze forward.

"You've been carrying things and delivering them for us and to us for two reasons," Sherlock said knowingly glancing behind him at the struggling girl who still glared at him it almost made him smirk.

"John thinks you're useful since your father is his friend and a brilliant award-winning scientist. Therefore smart father, smart daughter. And because you can keep up with everything that happens in the dull city which is the number one reason _why_ you live with us and why we need you."

Arden shrugged, there was no use in arguing with Sherlock.

"What's with the random ass back story, huh? I could come up with a back story for you." Arden smiled sweetly as Sherlock furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'd like to see you try."'

Arden hoisted the bag up to her shoulder and caught-up with her fast-walking friend, panting and moving her dark-side bangs out of her russet eye-shadowed eyes.

"If I lose an arm I'm suing." Arden groaned.

Sherlock looked at her from the corner of his eye and chuckled, he would never in a million years admit it, but it was free-ing and relaxing spending the afternoon with Arden. It matched whenever he spent the day with John. She always had something new to say that would most likely put her in a mental hospital, but it was refreshing. Meanwhile she thought Sherlock was an asshole and a selfish jerk that she wanted to beat him with a frying pan and push him down the stairs, but she had her moments where he was actually genuine and nice.

Suddenly the sound of Arden's ringtone 'happy happy unicorns' started playing that it made her face turn red and earn a strange look from Sherlock, he started having second-hand embarrassment for the girl. She sighed and shoved the bags at him who looked down at the bags like he's never seen them before. Arden retrieved her cell phone before her embarrassment would kill her and pressed 'answer'.

"Hello? Really? The guy that always picks his nose? oh my go-no way! of course I'll be there!...Okay, see you soon." Arden clicked off her phone and shoved it back into her back pocket of her acid-wash jeans excitedly.

"Emergency? Let me guess, it's about a boy whose _soooo_ cute." Sherlock did an impression of a girl who looked like her mouth was on fire and that earned an annoyed look from Arden.

"Shut up, Sherlock. Anyway I really gotta go, but I'll meet up with you and John later tonight. Maybe we could go eat pizza or...something, cheerio!" Arden wiggled her fingers and darted the other way and rounded the corner. Sherlock raised his eyebrow and shook his head, hoisting the bag up so he could get a better grip and started off to the flat.

* * *

_10:39, Local museum in the heart of London._

"Lucy? Hello? I'm here!" Arden called as she entered the empty museum, the only sound being heard was the sound of her blue converse against the polished wooden floor. She looked around at the dimly lit place, artifacts being the only thing brightly lit. Arden instantly felt something terribly wrong.

"Glad you could join us, _Arden._"

Arden heard the voice behind her and whipped around only to have a hard object hit against her skull, making her yelp and knocking her out cold.

* * *

"You let her go?! Are you really that much of a bloody idiot?! No wait, don't answer that.." John sighed closing his eyes pacing quickly, both hands on his head in frustration while Sherlock typed away on his computer, occasionally looking up at his friend.

"Sherlock, you just can't let a 17-year-old girl wander around London at night. There's creeps and murders and rapist out there!"

Sherlock felt his heart ache at the thought of Arden being the victim of any of those things. He would kill if anyone laid a finger of his friend. Or friends. He ceased his fingers of typing and took a deep breath finally turning his full attention to John.

"I trust her, John. She know what she's doing out there. She's not a little girl anymore, you and I both know that."

"I do know that, but her father left me in charge of taking care of her. _Both_ of us, in charge. I swear Sherlock if anything happens to her.."

John trailed off warningly, making his way over to the detective, his gaze icy. Sherlock opened his mouth to argue with his friend when his phone went off. He sighed and glanced at it to see it was from Arden, he quickly unlocked it and pressed answer, his stomach turning in knots when he heard the sound of her crying.

"Sher..Sherlock.." Arden sobbed, but he could still understand her clearly. John's expression was on alert, he could hear her as well.

"I-If you wanna find me...y-you're gonna have to hurry before...t-the fireworks s-show.." Arden sobbed harder at the last sentence that it made Sherlock grip the phone tightly. A bombing riddle. He kept quiet though, if he asked where she was there's no telling what the person behind this would do if she answered.

"I'll find you. I swear it." And with that he hung up and got up in a flash, grabbing his trench coat while John looked down at the phone then at Sherlock, anger bubbling up inside him.

"Sherlock, where is she."

Sherlock shook his head pulling on his gloves furiously.

"No time to explain, come quickly."

* * *

_70 seconds..._

Arden hung up the phone slowly, her hazel eyes glassy and defeated staring off into space, ignoring the man with the same bomb strapped to his chest crumpled on the floor while Lucy smiled sweetly and took the phone from her hand.

"Well, Mr Holmes seems to care a great deal about you, no romance I'm assuming? Or just late night hook-ups? No strings attached?"

Arden curled her fists into a ball, desperately wanting to punch her in the face and strap this bomb to her chest and leave her for dead.

"Bet that's an experience, it's too bad I won't allow you to talk. I would love what you have to say." Lucy taunted looking at the phone amused while Arden moved her glossy eyes to Lucy, a tear escaping down her cheek at the gesture. Lucy looked back and put both hands on her hips.

"Well that's not a pretty face...Actrually, it is. It's _too pretty_.." Lucy said, her expression darkening then she walked slowly around the 17-year-old, her heels clicking.

"It might seem petty to you, but I've always been jealous of you, Arden. Not because you're the smartest girl in school, or the most...beautiful," Lucy cleared her throat at the last part. "But then, I'd be lying. It's because of all those things. You're different. Different in a way I will never understand and you, have _no _idea how much that irritates me."

Arden swallowed hard, glancing down at the detonating red numbers that assured her soon death. It was hard to concentrate with _that_ shit in mind.

"Meanwhile. Nothing I did pleased anyone, my parents would always say how much of a fucking delight you were. But you're a freak who lives with a high-functioning sociopath and a man who's attracted to danger without even acknowledging it."

Lucy took a slow deep breath, closing her ocean eyes. Then she opened them to bore into Arden hazel ones.

_50 seconds.._

"You know, red's a good color on you."

Arden felt like she wanted to puke.

_50...49...48...47...46...45..44..43...42..41.._

"Well those numbers went quickly." Lucy laughed turning her back, pretending to inspect the artifact.

"In fact, I'm going to let you talk. So go on."

Arden opened her mouth, trying to get her voice steady, but feeling like a huge pill was in her throat.

"So you did all of this...because I'm smart and attractive? I always know you weren't the brightest crayon in the box but.."

Lucy's sinister smile faltered and Arden cursed herself. Just then Arden's phone went off that read 'Sherlock.'

_20 seconds.._

More tears pooled in Arden's eyes as her breathing got heavier with panic. She shakily took the phone from Lucy's grasp and pressed answer, her eyes dropping to the still crying man crumpled on the floor, her eye's wide, lips parted, her heart hammering in her chest.

"Arden, do not come any closer to that man," She heard Sherlock's voice warn evenly, in the background she heard John cursing Sherlock out in the distance.

"O-Okay...please-"

"Ah Ah Ah, no begging." Lucy interrupted, grabbing the phone and tossing it against the wall where it shattered into pieces. Arden clenched her jaw.

_16 seconds.._

Suddenly, just as Lucy was about to walk out to the back door, located in a back room on the far end of the museum, a bullet entered her skull.

Arden screamed but covered her mouth as Lucy fell dead instantly, blood splattered on the wooden floor.

The man screamed too and Arden finally found her voice.

"Sherlock help me! get this off me!"

_12 seconds.._

Just then Sherlock and John busted through the window on two motorcycles and Arden covered her face at the flying glass. Sherlock quickly jumped off and kneeled in front of Arden, his fingers hovering over the bomb trying to decipher how to disarm it.

_10 seconds.._

"Sherlock hurry!"

John's voice shouted, his eyes large and afraid looking at Arden who mirrored his face.

"Shut up, John!" Sherlock replied back as he pulled apart small seat-belt looking locks and wires, his usual fluffy curly hair askew, breathing heavily, his hand started to shake.

_9 seconds.._

Arden noticed and knew he wouldn't get this thing off if he was panicked. Arden put both of her hands on his cheeks and his blue-green cat-like eyes found hers as she spoke softly, but firmly with a tear escaping down her cheek.

"Sherlock, take a deep breath and _calm_ down...you can do this."

Sherlock nodded furiously and his attention turned back to the device. He took a deep, slow breath and with-now steady hands he head a loud click. the bomb fell off and hit the floor with a _clunk_.

"Come on!" John yelled waving them over quickly.

_6 seconds.._

Sherlock took Arden's arm and the two ran to Sherlock's motorcycle. He helped Arden on and got on as well. John revved his motorcycle and drove out of the museum, trusting that Sherlock and Arden would follow.

_3 seconds.._

"Put your arms around me." Arden complied wrapping her arms tightly around his waist while Sherlock revved his motorcycle. And Arden caught the sight of the man who still had the bomb strapped to him. He slowly smiled sadly and mouthed 'go'. She shrieked as they busted through the window and out of the museum and into the night street after following Johns motorcycle just as..

_BOOM._

The loud explosion caused Arden to jump, her arms tightening and her hair whipping wildly behind her. She instantly felt bad for the man who couldn't get free, she was almost starting to get the symptom where you almost feel guilty for being alive. But in a way she was grateful as well, She would make a mental note to attend his funeral. She slowly lifted her head to look at her friend in full concentration on the road.

"Thank you, Sherlock.."

* * *

**Glad to see you guys are liking this so far! **


	3. Chapter 3: Little Moments

"Hey, where's John?"

Sherlock heard Arden's girly voice ask just as she entered the living room, apparently just waking up judging by her messy hair, rumpled pajama bottoms and yawning face. The detective was laying on the brown leather couch in his own pajamas reading the local newspaper. His eyes scanned the various story that didn't hold his interest, but it was at least something to keep him busy. John had been gone all morning with his new wife, Mary Watson. Sherlock liked her, yes. But he couldn't help but feel alittle lonely that his side-kick wasn't here as much, and left a hormonal teenager as his stand-in.

"He's been gone all morning with Mary, he didn't say when he was coming back unfortunately."

Sherlock answered turning the page. Arden groaned loudly, her bare-feet patting against the wooden floor and to the fridge, opening it and taking out a small carton of chocolate milk. Arden smiled opening it and doing a little 'happy dance' that included popping and locking, then the running-man that John picked her up some. Sherlock lowered the paper to cast his eyes to Arden guzzling down the chocolate milk as if she's never drunk it before.

Sherlock, for some odd reason, watched her neck bob up and down while she drunk. He wondered what it would be like to have his lips against her neck...He quickly dismissed those thoughts going back to his paper. He was being absurd, he couldn't afford to get distracted.

"Ahh, fuck that's some good milk."

Arden sighed out once she had her fill, she went over and casually sat on Sherlock's leg. Of course he didn't care since he hasn't gotten any new cases yet. Arden leaned down and crawled under the newspaper till she was basically on top of Sherlock and in his face. He sighed deeply and laid the newspaper on her head as her beautiful hazel orbs looked into his green-blue ones.

"So whatcha readin?"

"How to get a teenaged girl off of me, I was on step one." Sherlock answered with a quirk of his eyebrow.

Arden stuck out her tongue but kept her spot, then she reached up and ruffled up Sherlock's fluffy curly brown hair, he hated to admit it but it did feel good, her hands running through his hair. He resisted the urge to close his eyes and purr.

"What in earth are you doing now?"

"Playing with your hair, now shush hush." Arden replied with a smile, her fingers still in his hair. Sherlock rolled his eyes and without thinking, wrapping his arms around her small body, pulling her closer to him. Arden froze what she was doing and glanced down, then back up at the detective.

"What uh, what are you doing?" Sherlock gave her a strange look for a moment, then realized his error and quickly unwrapped his arms feeling the heat rush to his cheeks. Arden got up from Sherlock and laughed uneasily.

"Forgive me, Arden."

Has hell frozen over or did Sherlock just, apologize? Arden shook her head and shot him a care-free smile, still feeling tingles where his arms had been.

"It's cool curly hair, I'll be back I gotta get ready for the day." And with that Arden quickly made her way over to the bathroom and closed the door. She pressed her back against it and slowly slid down, she wrapped her arms around her waist like Sherlock had just done and she couldn't help but smile, still feeling his hands there. Did she like him? Well, on calm days like this he was really quite bearable. But it's like it could ever happen, he's a genius detective and she's just a girl who's useful on the mission like John is. Arden chewed the inside of her cheek and stood going over and turning on the shower.

* * *

Meanwhile Sherlock tried to keep his mind from drifting to Arden, but it proved impossible when her scent was now on him. The smell of lavender, he sighed sharply and closed the newspaper tossing it aside on the wooden coffee table. He heard the shower run and imagined what she would look like washing her hair, other things dripping and soaked. He rubbed his face tiredly and wrapped his blue silk robe around himself tighter as he felt all the blood rush to his, _other_, head. Sherlock stood up and decided to make himself and Arden some coffee. Was he actually developing a crush on Arden? Of course he liked her, otherwise she wouldn't be staying here. But deep down, Sherlock knew that wasn't the only reason. He liked he quirkiness, it took away the stress of being himself at times, but, he couldn't like her _like_ her...She was Johns friend and his, plus the obvious age gap that was in the back of his mind.

"You alright? _you_, my good sir look like someone just took the last crumpets at a Christmas party."

He heard Arden say entering the living room. Fully dressed in dark red jeans, barefoot, a white T-shirt that had a logo on it he didn't recognize, but it was probably from a new fashion store. And her long dark, silky hair was straight today and parted in the middle, not curled like usual, and the sun pouring in through the window showed off the ombre at the bottom of her hair, it was a magnificent sight. Also she wasn't wearing make-up on her face, all she had on her face was her big dark glasses that she pushed up adorably up her button nose. Sherlock remembered when she first got those glasses, he insisted she get more fitted ones but she pouted like a 3-year-old pointing to the big ones. So with a sigh he asked if he could put them on her, and with a triumphant smirk she nodded.

* * *

Eventually he had grown to love the glasses on her, it made her look like a cute librarian. Arden plopped down in _his_ chair and stretched her legs out.

"Maybe _you _took the last crumpets." Sherlock countered, finishing up making the two mugs of coffee and walking over to Arden handing her one. She eyed the coffee taking it hesitantly.

"Oh my god, you didn't drug this did you?"

"Drink it and find out. And_ get out of my chair_."

"Nah, I'm good your curly highness."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and sat in Johns chair, taking a sip.

"Are you two flirting again?" Mrs Hudson asked with a wide smile suddenly coming through the back room making the two friends yelp and jump looking at her wide-eyed.

"What the hell?! Where did you come from?" Arden asked incredulously her eyes wide. Sherlock had to agree.

Mrs Hudson shrugged and took a deep breath.

"Did someone make coffee?"

"Yeah! Sherlock here did." Arden answered nodding gesturing to the now confused detective. Mrs Hudson raised her eyebrows up in surprise.

"Sherlock did something nice?"

Sherlock ignored her question and continued to drink his coffee, determined to enjoy the rest of his afternoon.

"You know what I don't get?" Arden asked after a few minutes, Mrs Hudson had left to go run some errands leaving them alone once more.

Sherlock peeked up at her through his lashes.

"How does your hair get so, fabulous?"

* * *

**A/N: Things will get even more interesting, weirder and crazier as the one-shots continue! **


	4. Chapter 4: Arden In MindplaceLand

_**this is rated T but this might be pushing the envelope alittle but enjoy! **_

* * *

Arden's hazel eyes suddenly flew open only to be blinded by a bright light so bright she had to close them again. But after a few minutes she paced herself and slowly opened her eyes wide. Okay, it was obvious that she was in the flat but, something was different. Arden slowly sat up and felt a cold breeze on her legs, she gasped and realized she was indeed in a dress. A simple silk all white dress that ended above her knees. Arden furrowed her eyebrows and looked around to see that all the walls were painted white as well, except for the furniture that was now red instead of old puke green like it usually was. Her eyes looked around, trying to take in the strangeness that was now, Arden rather quickly assumed this was another one of John or Sherlock's pranks, or that Sherlock had drugged her and this was somehow a dream.. It certainly wouldn't be the first time.

Arden swung her legs over her bed and stood up. A little too quickly because now everything was spinning. She held her head and closed her eyes for a few minutes so that her body can catch up with her. When everything proved safe, she opened her eyes again only to find that the floor wasn't wooden anymore, it was tiles and white as well. After this, she's gonna hate the color white.

"Sherlock? John?" Arden called making her way to the door and turning the non-rusted handle opening it, she peeked her head out and furrowed her eyebrows. It wasn't just her room that was different, it was the entire flat. Everything looked right in its desolated place, only the colors were different. The couch was now white but it was furry to the touch. The fireplace was running but the fire was blue, the rug under her feet didn't have that worn, uncomfortable feeling anymore. It was black with fur as well. Arden pressed her lips in a line and walked over to the window to look out it. The scenery had changed drastically. It wasnt the sometimes cloudy, rainy, cold scene of London with its busy-bodied people, red buses that rode down the street, or little quaint shops that always smelled like coca.

The scenery was, nothing. Nothing but a field of grass and fog in the distance that lead to probably nowhere.

* * *

"Like what I've done with the place?" Arden heard the familiar voice of Sherlock. She whipped around to face him. He was dressed in his dark blue button-up shirt, a trench-coat, and some dark jeans. She never been so relieved and angry to see someone.

"Well, it's a change." Arden said with a slight shrug not knowing what else to say. She was surprised she wasn't scared, maybe it was because Sherlock was here with her. She heard him chuckle and walk over beside her to look out the window himself, she didn't know what the hell he was looking for exactly but she just let the reason be.

"I was hoping you'd say that. Do you know where you are?" Sherlock asked, now turning his attention to Arden who had a 'what the fuck' expression.

"No. But I have a feeling you're gonna tell me." She said, crossing her arms over her chest, craning her neck up to look into his cat-like perceptive eyes. She saw his lips turn up a bit before he answered.

"You're in my mind place. Or, a different version of it perfectly suitable for you."

Arden furrowed her eyebrows before it sunk in. She was in his, mind?

"Wait, why? Why bring me here? and Why this setting? Why isn't John here?"

Sherlock gestured to the furry white couch and Arden took a seat, watching him take a seat next to her before speaking.

"Because I wanted to show you my mindplace for one, that answers your first two questions. And this setting because it's quiet, mysterious, like you. And because he's too...noisy." Sherlock explained simply, not looking at her, he was busy looking out the window at the foggy space.

Arden looked down at her small hands, her fingernails were still painted its dark green color but it was chipping. But her mind was racing.

"And I'm guessing you're just here because you created all of, this?" Arden asked, looking up at his profile.

Sherlock hummed in confirmation.

"So, when do I wake up?"

Sherlock finally turned his eyes on her, a small smile forming at his lips.

"You wake up when _I_ let you to."

Arden shivered at how that sounded.

"When will you let me to?" She asked quietly.

Sherlock kept his eyes on hers, she noticed he was now closer to her.

"After I'm done with you of course."  
Arden quirked an eyebrow at that, but found it to be insanely hot, why? She had no idea.

"Then take your time." Arden said with a small smirk. Sherlock didn't mirror it, but she could see the flash in his eyes. Then suddenly she felt his lips crash on hers.

Then the next thing she knew, she felt the fur of the couch on her bare back and her fingers knotted in brown wild curly hair. And his hand holding her leg apart while he make low sounds of his own in her mouth that suddenly made her stamina go up once more, vise versa while he drive into her heat fast and hard, almost desperately.

* * *

"Sherlock!" Arden screamed and she opened her eyes wide only to find that she was in her room. Her real room. She breathed heavily and lifted her head from her desk, she realized that she had papers all over the desk that had doodles written on them, one had a doodle of John and Sherlock, Sherlock was drawn like Mrs Puff from spongebob in the episode where spongebob and patrick were in class goofing off and spongebob had cried that he was a 'good noodle.'

The next picture was of John and he was riding a unicorn with Sherlocks face and the caption: 'Jawn!' Arden laughed out loud to herself and rubbed her face tiredly, her face heating up blushing from that very vivid, dream.

"Arden! Come quickly! Sherlock's on the move and he needs us." John busted through talking quickly, but she still heard him. She blinked taken back but she quickly got up.

"Like always." Arden said teasingly grabbing her coat and following John out the door.

"Ah-hah! a solid murder. The victim must've made an error and the gun-man must have been threatening the poor fellow, judging by the sweat on his hair and forehead, moisture on his lips from having a dry throat-also from anxiety he was extremely nervous and rambling." Sherlock said pacing around the dead body, hands behind his back. Then he turned to Arden, a knowing small smirk on his lips.

"Have we missed something, Arden?"


	5. Chapter 5: Jealousy

"You wanted to see me?" Arden asked cheerfully as she timidly walked into Molly's rather bland-looking office knocking on the opened door. Papers were strewn everywhere on her dark wooden desk, some on the grey carpeted floor, some pinned to her wall with writing on it that was from appointments and new schedules, but there were mostly reminders. her old-schooled computer turned off, and the dim unflattering light over-head didn't make anything better.

But nonetheless Molly looked surprisingly peachy today despite the rain and cold outside and the deathly cold inside. She smiled and turned around spotting Arden straightening out her white lab coat and her signature messy pony-tail and newly parted hair, _again_.

"Yes, actually I wanted to see you and Sherlock both." Molly clarified tucking s piece of her brownish hair behind her ear and walking out of her office and into the cold autopsy room where a body laid in a black bag. Arden had seen alot of dead bodies in her time of working and living with Sherlock and John, but it never failed to make her feel queasy and sympathic they had to be victims of something so horrible, no matter what age, race, or gender. Molly noticed Arden's uneasiness almost instantly and she pressed her lips into a line, almost regretting the entire invitation. She was just as sad as Arden was about the entire situation they were put in. Unfortunately murder, rape, serial killers, pedophiles, molesters, were all terribly human.

"You don't have to be in here while we, you know.." Molly started apologetically. Mostly wanting to be alone with Sherlock. But just as Arden was about to open her mouth to reassure she was okay the front doors of the room busted open to show the one and only, Sherlock Holmes. Trench-coat flaps swishing with his step in all.

Arden almost rolled her eyes at the dramatic entrance. Molly smoothed back any stray hairs on her head as Sherlock walked in.

* * *

"What do we have here?" Sherlock asked, having no time for pleasantries as his eyes were glued to the body bag on the table. Molly quickly unzipped he bag and stepped aside to let the detective observe the body. The body was unnaturally paleish-blueish. Arden estimated the man had been dead for atleast a full 24 hours. It was a man and he looked as though he was in his late 50 or 40s judging by the wrinkles by his eyes and thinning light brown hair with grey wisps here and there.

Arden crossed her arms over her chest and looked as well, tilting her head slightly. She noticed a wet substance on the corner of his mouth and squinted her eyes.

"Hey, there's something on the corner of his mouth." She pointed her red fingernail at her discovery and Sherlock's eyes snapped to it. He observed it for a while before he stood up.

"He was poisoned. He's a business man whose been in the business for about 8 years so it's not surprising someone would want to go after him, he seemed to deal with money by the copper smell coming from his fingertips and calloused from hauling bags of it."

"Probably a colleague or a friend who turned on him?" Molly offered up. A bit of jealously flaming up at the way Sherlock glanced at Arden. Why should she be jealous? Well, there's a lot of things to be jealous of when it came to the equally teenaged girl standing cooly to the side.

"Possibly, or it also could've been someone entirely different. When dealing with murders like this there are a number of possibilities." Sherlock answered furrowing his eyebrows as he slowly made his way around the body. Then he leaned in, his eyes working all over, the solution to this strange mystery coming to him but he couldn't pin point what it is...

"Hey! I see bruises." Arden's voice pipped up in the silent room, Molly inwardly cursed herself for not spotting something as obvious as that first.

Sherlock's head snapped up to look at the ombre-haired girl as she pointed to his neck. Sherlock made his way around the table once more and over to stand next to his friend. He leaned in closer and saw faded purplish bruises on the mans neck and pulse point. apparently the murderer had strangled the man when he had been either asleep or in any way immobile. Sherlock squinted his eyes and saw a what looked like to be a clear reddish hair on the mans neck as well, no wonder he had missed it.

Sherlock stood up straight and pulled out his black leather gloves from his wool back pocket and slipped them on. Molly's eyes glanced to Arden then to Sherlock utterly confused.

"What is it?"

"Silence please, Molly." Sherlock said simply, then carefully picked up the hair and held it up to the light.

"It seems that the possible murderer was a ginger, and wearing leather gloves. This shouldn't be too hard to solve now that we have some sort of evidence. Nice work Arden, for noticing those bruises. And nice work to you as well, Molly Hooper." Sherlock praised with a small smile nodding his head. Arden felt her heat rush to her cheeks as she smiled back at the detective, feeling proud of herself as she mock-suluted him.

"Glad to be of service curly sue."

Sherlock chuckled deeply with a shake of his head and Molly almost wanted to rip the smile off Arden's face, Even though Sherlock had complimented her too.

But she knew for one, she couldn't cause she could be charged with assault and murder herself, and two, Arden was her _friend_. But she couldn't shake the big green monster on her back. She had always wanted Sherlock to look at her like that: With admiration, with praise..._love_. Though, she was sure Sherlock didn't love Arden like that, he loved her in a way like he loved John. As a friend. And even though Molly had gone out on dates with some guys here and there, her mind and heart always drifted back to Sherlock and his brilliance and charm.

Molly had come to realize some time ago that no matter who she dated or possibly married, no one will ever measure up to Sherlock. She had emotionally prepared for the fact that Sherlock will never think of her as anything more than a friend and a recurring partner in crime. But of course, she always had a slim light of hope. But for now, she just enjoyed being in his life and his friend.


	6. Chapter 6: Deductions

"She's got a...boyfriend?" Sherlock could barely believe what he had just repeated. He sat in his usual chair looking up at his best friend and partner in crime, John Watson with squinted eyes, partly from the bright sunlight leaking in from the window and partly from not believing any of it. Unfortunately he wasn't lying. John meanwhile beamed joyfully heading over to the kitchen, calling.

"Yeah, she met him at school. He seems like a nice lad."

Sherlock furrowed his eyebrows at the thought of a hormonal teenaged boy all over Arden. It was just, wierd. The boy must be a saint. He took a deep breath and already estimated that the relationship wasn't going to last long anyways. Arden has a dangerous job just _living_ with the detective and the Dr, if Arden's feelings for the boy grew anymore eventually someone would target him and kill him. And Sherlock didn't need that on his conscious. Besides, it was just...unsettling imagining Arden with a normal, sane, person of the opposite sex. She was..._her_. Sherlock almost laughed at his thoughts about the teenager, he would have to meet this boy.

"When she's bringing him over?"

John strolled back in the living room with a confused expression holding a cup of orange juice.

"What makes you think she's bringing him over?"

Sherlock gave John a 'really?' look and stood up heading over to the window, looking out over London.

"I'm guessing he's still in his stages and overly young and curious for his own good. And it's not unlikely she hasn't told him about us, so he will pester her until she gives in and let him meet the famous detective," Sherlock gestured to himself with a quirk of his eyebrow looking at John. Then he turned his gaze out the window once more. "Annoying, actually." He added with a slight expression of disgust.

John meanwhile took a sip of his orange juice, taking in what his friend had just said that was most likely true. But he hated the idea of the boy just using Arden. He went over to set down his cup and grab his laptop and made his way over his (Now dibbed) chair sitting down, his good mood now vanished.

"So, he doesn't really like Arden?" John asked opening the laptop and pressing the power button.

Sherlock pulled the curtain to dim the light just a bit and grabbed his skull, fiddling with it while he thought.

"Of course he does, she has an attractive enough personality that anybody would like." Sherlock shrugged just as the front door opened to show Arden's smiling face walking in with her hand entwined with a teenaged boy who had sandy blond hair that swept just above his baby blue eyes, freckles, and a _typical_ award-winning smile.

* * *

"Guys, this is Tyler. Tyler, this is my second-like dad-person Dr. John Watson," Arden gestured to John who waved his hand with a small-trying-to-be-polite smile. Tyler grinned boyishly pointing to John.

"Oh yeah! you gave my dad a prostate exam."

The whole flat went quiet for a whole minute before John chuckled uncomfortably, the heat rushing to his face.

"Oh! Right, I hope your fathers doing well."

Tyler nodded and Arden cleared her throat, almost wishing Tyler didn't speak. She gestured to Sherlock, her smile returning.

"And this is the most rudest man in London, Sherlock Holmes."

While Arden was doing her introductions, Sherlock was busy deducting the boy. He was a full on player. He definitely wasn't right for Arden, in fact, the boy would break her heart on Friday and today was only Tuesday. Tyler's smile widened in excitement upon spotting the detective.

"Hello Mr Holmes, it's an honor meeting you."

Sherlock set down his skull and walked up till he was towering over the boy, taking him in before he spoke evenly.

"When exactly are you going to meet Alice, the other young woman you made-out with. Your phone just vibrated with the name Alice on it. And don't bother asking what i'm talking about because that's so painfully predictable about guys like you. I know because you have a light lipstick mark on the corner of your mouth that I'm guessing you had trouble getting off with a wet paper towel and just told sweet Arden here that your dog had bitten you there, not a good excuse I'm afraid."

Sherlock took a deep breath before starting up again, taking notice of Tyler's wide and shocked eyes that he had been caught.

"The mark would have been much more prominent and some sort of injury if it had been a canine. And-not to sound creepy but your lips are slightly swollen from the force of your lips locked with someone else's that's definitely not Arden's because she's a light kisser-" Sherlock held up his palm before Tyler could even ask, or even talk.

"And no, she hasn't kissed me. Just by the way she gives light affection by kissing both me and John on the cheek gently and lightly before going off to school,"

Arden's lips parted in surprise and embarrassment.

"I can tell she's not a furious kisser. And I can't help but notice that the buttons on your shirt are unbuttoned, and no that's not to make a fashion statement like you've mostly like told Arden, someone else unbuttoned them in the heat of passion and hormones. And you did all of this while in a growing relationship with Arden here, you ought to be ashamed of yourself you little dim-witted cock. Any questions?"

Sherlock finished innocently clasping his hands behind his back, glancing between Arden who had her face hidden under her hair. But there was no mistaking that she was about to cry.

This time the entire flat had gone quiet for a full 10 minutes. Tyler swallowed hard with wide eyes at everything Sherlock had just told had been true. Arden shrugged off Tyler's hand and pressed her lips in a line before speaking evenly.

"Get out, you little cock."

Tyler quickly ran out of the flat door, shutting it behind him. Sherlock looked down for a moment then back up at his friend, noticing her quivering bottom lip from the tears she has held in, threatening to flow. Sherlock wasn't exactly sure how to reassure a crying person, male or female.

He wasn't that accustomed to human contact but he's seen some movies. Before he could act John stood up, putting his laptop in his sitting spot and made his way over wrapping his arms around Arden's small shoulders, pulling her to his chest while she sniffled.

Sherlock felt his heart ache at the sight, so he turned away. He Vowed silently to himself, that he never wanted to hear that sound of her sobbing ever again.


	7. Chapter 7: Drunken Plots

It was a quiet afternoon on Baker's street. The sun setting, people heading home for the night, peaceful. But utterly boring for Sherlock. Or at least it was starting to be. Since Arden had become his own little means for distraction with the bickering they did (that he secretly enjoyed), and weekend nights sitting around with Arden, Mary, and John watching 'Maury' and shouting out that different men were and weren't the father.

He's been pacing and standing at the window waiting for her to come back home. Apparently she had gone out all morning to go run errands, what kind of errands would a girl like her have? For once, Sherlock did not know.

Sherlock had contemplated calling one of his associates out of sheer boredom, maybe he'd give Molly Hooper a call.

He glanced at the red digital clock that read 7:09, Arden would be back in about 30 minutes but he simply couldn't wait. John watched his friend pace like a distressed animal from the top of the book he was reading, Sherlock was even distracting just being quiet. deciding he had better suggest something before Sherlock took matters into his own hands, he spoke up.

"I got an idea."

"Oh God." Sherlock commented rubbing his eyes, John shot the consulting detective a dirty look before continuing with a mischievous smile forming on his lips getting up from his seat.

* * *

Arden closed the door behind her with a heavy sigh at the cold London air stuck to her and heard booming, disco music coming from upstairs. She furrowed her eyebrows, pouting her lips and started up the stairs muttering herself.

"I cannot _believe _they're dropping it like it's hot without me."

She opened the front door to smell alcohol and the obvious different colored bottles on the floor, already stained. Along with John who was rolling around and drunkenly singing 'pretty woman.' Arden casually looked over at Sherlock dancing on the couch yelling. "Order in the court!"

"Oh my god.." Arden said, mostly to herself tiredly closing the door behind her gaining the attention of Sherlock and he smiled widely jumping down and staggering over to his friend and started giggling.

"John it's um...um.." Sherlock slurred lazily pointing to Arden who covered her mouth to stifle her giggles at the ridiculous situation.

"It's um...Um! that's her name." Sherlock finished his sentence brilliantly, smiling and pulled Arden into a hug and burying his face into her dark hair closing his eyes. Arden busted out laughing and Sherlock jumped back and looked around confused blinking.

"Oh! I thought you um, yelled my name."

Arden rolled her eyes smiling, already confirming this was going to be a long night. Then suddenly Sherlock's phone went off with a soft moan as a ringtone that only belonged to one person. He seemed to forget to change it.

Arden went over making her way past the drunken detective who fell to the floor in a snoring mess and over to his phone, picking she up she saw:

_1 new message._

"Keep it down!" She called when the snoring got louder and she heard John and Sherlock start to laugh together at their friends annoyance. Arden opened up the message, indeed it was a message from famous Irene Adler, AKA 'The Woman.'

_How's my favorite consulting detective? - IA_

Arden had never met Irene before, but she's heard about her enough through John when he and Sherlock had the scandal in Belgravia. Her painted blue fingernail's hovered over the letters and numbers, debating whether or not to answer. Irene was in no rush since it was no surprise Sherlock hardly replied to her text messages. Especially if it was merely flirty.

_Drunk and on the floor singing barney. By the way, Name's Arden. - A_

Irene furrowed her eyebrows at the name, her dark hair still damp from the shower she just took, but decided to reply back. Her curiosity getting the best of her once again.

Arden pressed send and anticipated Irene's answer, she had no idea why but she strangely felt excited. Arden had gone over and seated herself in John's chair, he wouldn't mind since he was now out cold. The reply came about ten minutes later.

_Interesting. Charmed to meet you, My name's Irene Adler. But call me Irene. - IA._

Arden laughed at that. She was already beginning to like this woman.

_Sherlock's told me about you and the...Adventure you two had in Belgravia. - A._

The corner of Irene's lips turned up slightly at the message, so Sherlock _had _been talking about her. Irene made sure to keep that little fact safely in her mind for later.

"Um! we need more milk, get some before Mrs Hudson...goodnight." She heard Sherlock yell out before he nodded off. Arden looked at his sleeping form for a minute before going back to her texting with Miss Adler.

_Oh Yes, that was quite the time. You will have to come over sometime, I'm already dying to meet you. - IA_

Arden didn't know why, but for some reason that sentence seemed awfully flirty. But nonetheless she replied back with raised eyebrows.

_That would be lovely, thank you for the invite Irene. - A_

The answer came surprisingly quick. Damn.

_No, thank you for accepting it. Now I have a case for you and the two idiots. - IA_

a case? Oh, things were about to get real!

_What kind of case? - A._

_I adore your excitement, I can see why you're working with Sherlock. assassination on the queen. - IA._

How did she...? Anyway, Arden texted back her reply quickly.

_Where is this happening? - A._

_In a magic castle full of ice-cream and sweets. No, she's hosting a party at her headquarters tomorrow and she needs protection. So I suggest we all go down there now and Mr Holmes can be the blood hound he is and find this tit. - IA._

Arden raised her eyebrow at Irene's fierceness and at the semi-long message replying back quickly.

_We'll meet you there in a couple of minutes, and fierce much? - A._

_Hot, isn't it? - IA._

Arden snorted and decided to humor her.

_Very, I'll refrain from jumping your bones, lady. - A_

In her mansion, Irene smirked sipping her red wine whilst in her robe, typing her reply back.

_I wont stop you, but I like to be in charge. see you seen, Arden. - IA._

Arden slowly smiled, shaking her head at the coy answer and turned off Sherlock's phone. She got up heading over to the two friends who were playing patty-cake, missing each others hands in the process and busted out in a fit of drunken laughter. Sherlock craned his neck up and blinked a few times, his blurred dream-like vision clearing to see a amused-looking Arden.

"Up and at em, we got a case and shit is about to get real!" Arden jumped in excitement smiling hugely. Sherlock froze and stood up only staggering slightly before he cleared his throat, straightening out his jacket trying to be professional.

"Right. What is it this time? And please don't let it be boring." He asked seriously his eyes focused on Arden who looked like him like he had grown two-heads. But she shook off the mood change and explained putting her hands on her hips.

"Well your friend texted me saying that someone is going to totally try to kill the queen tomorrow night at this party she's hosting. I swear if there aren't brownies," Arden shook her head at the disappointing thought then continued. "Oh but anyway, Irene's gonna meet us there now and we need to find out who this...tit, is."

Sherlock hummed listening to the explanation, admittedly feeling a small twist of anticipation upon seeing Irene again. He went over to grab his trench coat.

"Right. Let us go then. And she's not my friend, an ally."

John finally joined the pair rubbing his eyes tiredly before blinking them to focus.

"What are, What are we doing now?"

Sherlock turned his head to glance at his friend, speaking evenly though there was no mistaking the excitement in his voice.

"Assassination plot. Get your coat." Sherlock said shortly. John winced at the loud sounds but staggered over to get his coat.

* * *

"Wait, you weren't even drunk?" John yelled/whispered as the three of them walked up to the big black iron gates.

Night time had finally fell and the trio had no time to waste. Sherlock scoffed and stopped in his tracks when he saw the lights of a car pulling up. Irene.

"Course I was. It took everything I had to bounce back and get into the game." Sherlock said simply. The shofar got out of the car first and went to the side opening the door for her to get out. Irene stepped out and was wearing an elegant simple blue dress that stopped half-way above her knees and her hair down in soft brown waves.

Arden raised her eyebrows at how pretty the woman was, she wondered why her and Sherlock didn't get together. She would ask him later.

Irene walked up to the trio. Her high, black velvet heels clicking on the pavement. Irene smirked as she stopped in front of Sherlock, old memories flooding back to her almost instantly.

"Long time no see, Mr Holmes."

Sherlock almost smirked himself at his old _ally_, bowing his head slightly.

"Indeed, Mrs Adler."

Irene's eyes went over to John and her smirk turned into an amused smile. She loved teasing with him, he was so innocent, yet he wasn't. She loved watching him clear his throat to hide embarrassment or look anywhere but at her. But she could see the glazed over look in his eye from the alcohol and how his balance was slightly uneven. Somehow it made things less fun if he wasn't focused.

She almost wished it was Sherlock who was buzzed and unfocused.

"Good evening Mr Watson, I trust you're well enough to take part in this investigation?"

John blinked hard and nodded looking at Irene. "Yes, I am."

Irene nodded and her gaze went over to the girl who must be Arden, she casted her eyes up and down the girls appearance. Excellent. Arden did the same and quirked her eyebrow then smiled holding out her hand.

"What's up, Irene? And don't say the sky."

Irene chuckled and shook her hand, genuinely.

"My, aren't you adorable? Let's get started boys. The night is still young."

* * *

**12:34, AM.**

"Remind me again, why are we in the ducts?" Arden asked incredulously as her and Irene crawled through the dark air vents on their knees. She was so damn tired and hungry, this all better be worth it. She was missing all her favorite show's that were coming on.

"Oh, we just switched to a cut scene," Irene explained simply. Arden made a small 'Oh!' and continued on.

Irene looked forward shining the flashlight in the direction they were headed. John who (was still a little drunk) suggested they all split up to find any clues, John had also recommended the girls be in spy gear. they both protested but Sherlock agreed with John for some reason.

"And Because we're working with brilliant idiots." Irene answered tiredly with a roll of her eyes. The things she would do for Sherlock. Still crawling, then she glanced at Arden who shrugged in agreement and stopped crawling to sit cross-legged and looked at her dusty hands then scrunched up her face.

"Really!?"

Irene had stopped as well and looked at Arden hands, then she laughed at how her face scrunched up in disgust.

"Don't worry darling, the dirt will come right off." Arden wiped her hands on her dark jeans and looked at Irene who looked back with a raised eyebrow expectantly.

She didn't exactly know why, but Arden slowly leaned in, glancing down at Irene's red-lipstick lips before closing her eyes. Irene blinked and closed her own eyes slowly leaning in as well, reaching her hand up hesitantly to hold Arden's cheek.

"Have you found anything, ladies?" They heard Sherlock's deep English voice ask loudly causing the two girls to jump back instantly with their eyes wide staring at each other for a moment, neither believing what was about to happen. Arden swallowed and answered back.

"No sir!"

The silence that came after that confirmed that Sherlock had went back to whatever he and John had been doing. Irene fixed her hair nervously, and it was _very _rare she was nervous. When did she get nervous? Why now?

Arden straightened out her shirt and pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose clearing her throat when she heard Irene speak evenly.

"Wear something nice when you come over."

Arden's hazel eyes widen at how calmly and casually she took all of this, then she nodded a little unsure. Irene smirked and nodded her head toward the direction they were going in and started to crawl. Arden was still alittle shocked at what in the holy hell had just happened, shaking it off, trying to focus on the case they were on she followed Irene who called back something that made Arden's cheeks turn red and roll her eyes.

"Try not to get distracted back there.."


	8. Chapter 8: Happy Birthday!

"John?" Arden called out into the empty space for the millionth time already, her hands struggling against the binding rough ropes that she was sure they would leave a nasty mark once she got them off. It was her 18th birthday and what better way to spend it than tied to a chair with your consulting detective friend in a dark room with the only light source was a dirty window. At least it was somewhat sunny outside in London. It was absolutely silent in the room, save for the shouting of the people who kidnapped them that were in the other room.

* * *

John just _had _to say that is case involved a missing little girl and her doll that mysteriously came to life in the middle of the night, and how it disappeared along with the little girl. Of course, upon hearing that Sherlock lit up like a kid on Christmas and breathed in awe how 'fascinating' it was, then Sherlock demanded to call the girl's mother and invite her over. Even Arden thought it was strange how the mother said she was so-called too 'busy' to come over. But Sherlock told her to lay face- down on the couch so he could think, causing Arden to shoot him a dirty look but casually complied.

* * *

Sherlock then proceeded to take John's laptop while he was still typing and sat down on Arden's back like a seat. She flailed around while Sherlock talked to the mother via chat room, while having a full-blown conversation to John about the matter. The mother told the location where her daughter might be possibly, and so the three of them set off towards the old, run down building in a somewhat deserted place not to far from London, words were exchanged (Mostly insults by the detective) and now here they are, tied up in a chair in the middle of a semi-darkened room with only a couple of tables and other chairs around them.

"Yes, his name's John." Sherlock commented dryly and strangely calmly as he looked around the room. Oh if she could glare at him..

"Have you got any idea how in the fuck we're gonna get outta here?" Arden asked with a heavy sigh, she really wanted some birthday cake. Sherlock was quiet for a moment before he spoke.

"Of course I know how to get us out of here, I've known this entire time. And please don't swear it's very un-lady-like."

Arden's eyes widened like saucers. "Wait, we've sat her for the past _3 _hours and you've known how to get us out the entire time?"

Sherlock felt himself smirk slightly and take a deep breath. "Correct. Now listen carefully, the man with the mole on his chin is gonna come in and interrogate us, he'll go to you first. He's gonna crouch down and get in your face because he likes to intimidate his victims, most likely girls with pretty innocent faces like yours, he's gonna expect you to cry and snivel for mercy, he'll feel a little sentiment towards you and that's when you head-but him.

While he's holding his head you kick him in the crotch. One of the men will probably hear the commotion and come to see what's going on, I'll take care of that guy and get his weapon-they always have a weapon. I'll knock him out on my way-grab his weapon, cut us free and look for the little girl, any questions?" Sherlock explained and turned his head slightly to try to look at Arden who just felt like her brain short-circuit.

"Just a couple I guess? How do you know there's a little girl? Her mother could have just pulled this to get you killed. And what about her doll that came to life?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes, of course she would have questions. "There's a little girl because I see her doll on the table inside that room, the tag on the leg says 'Amanda.' There's no way someone could fake a 5 year olds handwriting. How hush, here comes the man."

* * *

Arden's head snapped up to look at the man with a mole on his chin, he was bald and had pale blue eyes with a sick smile on his face as he stalked toward Arden and crouched in front of Arden, glancing down at her legs then back at her face. She bit her lip and prepared herself and busted out in a fake cry.

"Oh, please mister! I'm just a teenager! Please let me go! I've gotta pay my mom back her 60 dollars!" Arden fake-cries out in desperation, the last part was kinda true.

The man's pale eyes soften at her plea, and Arden took that as a cue. She tilted her head back and head-butted the man causing him to grunt loudly and hold his head, squeezing his eyes shut at the pain, then she lifted her leg and kicked the man in his crotch making him fall on his side with a loud groan before passing out.

"Nice job." Sherlock praised, impressed with a single nod. His ocean eyes looking towards the door, as if on cue another man came walking through the door with a knife in his hand. His eyes narrowed looking at his teammate crumpled on the floor.

"Which one of you did this?" The man demanded pointing his knife at Sherlock and Arden. Sherlock tried to hide his smirk as he answered.

"I did, I have a special weapon in my sock. Take it out." Arden furrowed her eyebrows. The man shook his head but it was clear he was nervous by the way his hand shook while holding the knife.

"No-No, this is, this is one of your tricks.." Sherlock gave the man an annoyed look. "I assure you it's not. Have a look, I would be killed on spot if your little crew found out I have a weapon and you would get in trouble for allowing me to have one." Sherlock said simply with a single raise of his eyebrow challengingly.

The man swallowed hard and went over to kneel in front of the consulting detective when he stepped on the mans foot, hard. The man yelled out and Sherlock head-butted the man making him instantly pass out and drop the knife.

"Moron." Sherlock commented using all his effort to grab the knife from the cold stone ground and proceeded to cut his wrist free. Arden breathed a sigh of relief as he cut her free as well. She stood up and looked at Sherlock hesitantly before going up and wrapping her arms around his torso, hugging him tightly. Sherlock tensed instantly, hugs were somewhat beginning to get to him, he didn't really understand the gesture but hugs were...nice.

Sherlock hesitantly wrapped his arms around Arden's small shoulders and closed his eyes, the smell of her strawberry hair shampoo filling his nose. Sherlock had forgotten the last time he had hugged somebody, there was Mrs Hudson but that was two weeks ago, and god knows he rarely hugs John.

"Don't you wanna say something, perhaps to me? Right now?" Arden asked, still hugging the detective as her eyes roved around questioningly. She felt Sherlock's deep chuckle as he whispered.

"Happy Birthday, Dear Arden."

Arden slowly smiled and said quietly. "Thank you. Now, let's find John and get out of here so we can get back home, eat Mrs Hudson's birthday cake, invite _everybody _and have ourselves a party."

Sherlock groaned with another roll of his eyes. parties. Fantastic.


	9. Chapter 9: Embarassment

"What about him?" Arden asked, she was almost desperate to know as her hazel eyes flickered briefly to a man at the next table with his girlfriend, unknowing.

Sherlock glanced back at the couple, following her gaze. Within a second or two he already had the man figured out.

"A doctor, and a sex addict but ironically lacking in his performances, his girlfriend is about ready to dump him judging by her guilt-ridden face and how she's clenching her fists, signs of apprehension and anxiety. But this is going to be a disaster in the making because the mans about to throw up in about 20 minutes. His hands keep going to his stomach unconsciously, and no it's not gas because he would have excused himself already. Your body is rubbish when telling you when you're about to vomit. It tells you seconds before which is unfortunate, don't you think? Oh, and Cover your mouth and nose when I say when."

Sherlock said without missing a beat, turning back in his seat to bring his attention back to Arden and he shot her a small smile. Arden squinted her eyes slightly at the gesture, whenever Sherlock smiled it usually meant he: 1. Insulted her without her even knowing nor understanding. 2.) He's crazy.

* * *

Arden decided to go with neither option. She slowly returned the smile and her eyes went down to the menu, currently, they were on a so-called 'kidnapping' case. She didn't know why the kidnapper would be at a five-star restaurant but, whatever Sherlock says. They were supposed to be undercover but Arden couldn't help herself when it came to Sherlock's deducing skills.

"Okay, what about her? She looks...rachet to be honest." Arden said quietly to herself at her own choice of words. Sherlock turned to look at the girl who had an...unattractive laugh, snorting and all. The girl through her used napkin at her date and demanded he laugh with her.

"Obviously she's unemployed, has about 8 cats that are about to get taken away by animal control I'm betting when she returns home, uses her hands for, _favors_,"

Sherlock cleared his throat and continued squinting his eyes.

"Uses too much hair products that most of her hair is broken off so she uses extensions, bad body odor that her spouse notices but doesn't say anything just to spare her feelings but it's slowly killing him inside how foul she smells-he's considering jumping out of the window and screaming bloody murder just to escape the smell but he doesn't break up with her, sentiment, he hates her laugh but endures it upon days end-he's close to wanting to cut his ears off and bang his head on the table but he doesn't tell her because, again, sentiment. But he hides all of this with a obviously fake smile and a chuckle. Poor fellow."

Sherlock says turning back to face his friend, his eyes roaming over her impressive attire, complying with the dress-code of the restaurant.

Arden originally wanted to wear whatever she wanted but Sherlock and John literally wrestled her to the ground and put her in a fitted simply red dress with black see-through tights and black high-heels with her hair curled and make-up going well with the colors. In all honesty Sherlock thought she looked beautiful, and it was rare he found anything attractive or worth looking at for 10 seconds.

"Don't you dare, don't deduce me or I swear, _William_.." Arden said with a smirk crossing her arms. Sherlock tensed at his first name and bit his lip, the urge getting stronger and stronger..

"You recently had just gotten off your period and your hungry but you wont eat in front of me because you eat like a caveman that hasn't eaten in years and you want to impress me-I don't know why considering you impress me everyday, since your birthday your breasts have grown in the last couple of days-no need to be embarrassed along with your bum but that's normal and you keep looking over at that couples chocolate cake like you want to eat the table and the couple included judging by hungry you are right now with your nails tapping irritatingly against the table suggesting impatience-also your pupils are dilated as you're looking me confirming your now heightened desire-which i will fulfill when we get home-John wont be there for the next couple of hours, you're wearing a double layer of deodorant suggesting you're going to be sweating alot-which is true-so I advise to eat something because you're going to need a considerable amount of stamina And I can see you're wearing dark blue lace underwear-after I had just said it was my favorite color back at the flat did i miss anything?"

Sherlock asked casually and clasped his hands together and rested his chin upon them keeping his eyes on a dumbfounded Arden.

She began to panic and looked around for a possible escape, realizing that they were never on a case, he just wanted to prove a point. Arden stood up from her seat and said loudly.

"This motherfucker's name is William!"


	10. Chapter 10: Knock First

"You could have at least helped the man." John scolded Sherlock as the pair made their way to the flat in the chilly, night London air. Sherlock rolled his eyes and pulled his wool trench coat tighter around himself while walking, being careful to avoid rain puddles but deemed impossible.

"That man was abusing his girlfriend. He barely deserves a glance and he can gladly sod off." Sherlock stated with a frown, he wouldn't admit it out loud but he hated the amount of injustice that went on in the liverpool that was London. Some cases he would have to solve later, and that irked him to no end.

John furrowed his eyebrows and glanced behind him, as if he could look for the man again. He faced forward once more and kept quiet. It had been a long day and there was no point in getting the consulting detective all riled up at 1:09 in the morning. Speaking of getting riled up, Arden had been nagging at the back of John's mind all day. It was rare that she was left alone despite being 18 now. Anyone would say: 'Oh she's fine! she's just doing normal teenaged things!' But that was _exactly_ it, Arden wasn't exactly normal.

"She's fine." Sherlock reassured after a couple of minutes of silence. John looked over at Sherlock and opened his mouth.

"How did you know I was thinking about our little friend?"

"You're thinking about someone, I didn't exactly say who. It shows how your rubbing your hands together in nervousness and how your unfocused. Plus you're looking up at her window." Sherlock stated with a small smirk.

John rolled his eyes as they passed the 'bakers street' sign and approached their door of 221B.

* * *

"Did you get him?" Mrs. Hudson asked eagerly as soon as the duo bounded up the stairs. Sherlock nodded and pulled out a bag of bloodied teeth from his pocket.

"Ah Yes! Would you be a dear Mrs. Hudson and put these in the freezer? That would be marvelous."

"Oh dear.." Mrs. Hudson said quietly, hesitantly taking the bag and started towards the kitchen while Sherlock took off his scarf. John looked under the seat cushions and crouched under the couch giving a chuckle.

"Where's Arden?"

"Oh I don't know, she's always up to something. Last time I saw her she was doing a handstand on my couch." Mrs. Hudson called from the kitchen.

John gave Sherlock a strange look but he just shrugged casually and grabbed a towel.

"I'll be in the shower, don't wait up!" Sherlock says while going towards the bathroom. He turned the handle and opened the door only to be met with a fully naked Arden drying her hair, she instantly turned to look at the detective horrified before she quickly covered herself with her towel.

* * *

"You walked in on her didn't you?" John asked amused while reading a newspaper as Sherlock covered his red face and grumbled an insult that made John laugh.

"Did you...see anything?" John teased raising an eyebrow and Sherlock made an exasperated sound turning his body away from John on the couch.

"...Yes."

"And what did she do?" John smirked, turning the page.

"She kicked me in the ribs." Sherlock grumbled. Hating the fact that the simple action of her doing it made a fairly pleasurable view that he would have to delete from his mindpalace. He stood up with a loud sigh and went over to the window moving the curtain out-of-the-way, a dull ache in his ribs.

"Serves you right." John commented not looking at him. Sherlock scoffed furrowing his eyebrows looking over at the doctor.

"And how is it my fault? She should-be locked the door."

"You broke the lock on the door, heated it up, and threw it out the window. You hate locked places Sherlock." John said in a casual tone, glancing at the detective.

"I simply dont see the point of them. This strange century is too advanced. It's gonna take more than a pesky lock to keep thieves out." Sherlock countered just as Arden came from the hallway, hair damp, in pink bunny pajamas with her glasses on and her head held high, not looking at either of them.

"Look, Arden I'm sorry for...bursting in. I should've knocked first." Sherlock started. Arden opened the fridge, sliding the human head out-of-the-way like it was last weeks old spinach and grabbed a carton of chocolate milk silently.

"I saw your eyes glued to my..doughnuts and my meow parts so don't try that 'I'm a gentleman' crap with me," she stated making her way back to her room and turned her head. "And your boner was too visible, Goodnight Sherlock, Goodnight John." Arden nodded in their direction before shutting her door.

Sherlock was silent for a few minutes before he said. "I think I just got served."


	11. Chapter 11: The Shadow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock, just my OC character. Enjoy lovelies!**

* * *

"Don't you think it's a bit odd we don't see Arden in anymore of our scenes anymore?" John asked with a furrowed brow typing away on his laptop while Sherlock plucked the strings of his beloved violin and shook his head.

"Story demands it, John. Now, any new cases because I'm _really_ close to wanting to pluck your tongue out and cooking it." Sherlock muttered.

John raised his eyebrows and shook his head trying to ignore his friends gruesome experiment, checking his growing blog for the 9th time today and posting another picture of Sherlock in his 'funny detective hat' as the fans called it. He closed out of his blog and pulled up Sherlock's blog, he saw a few comments from impressed fans saying how they loved the blog and him despite being..._himself_. They were sweet comments, even one from his mother who reminded Sherlock to eat everyday and to call every other day, signed with xooxoxoxo.

"Oh mum." Sherlock rolled his eyes and went off to the kitchen. John laughed and clicked on the 'messages' link to see his inbox was bursting.

"Oh look at this Sherlock, a break in at saint crows jewelry store. You know the really famous one?" John glanced behind him at the detective who was eating John's last strudel. He stopped in mid-chew and smiled his full cheeks at the doctor. John scoffed and shook his head then asked once more.

"Would you take it?"

"For the first time in a while, that's really hard to decide," Sherlock says once he swallowed and made his way over to John kneeling beside him and looking through the cases as well.

"I'll take it, I've got nothing else to do anyway." Sherlock complied at last as he stood and went back to the kitchen. John shrugged and typed his answer to the person who sent in the burglary.

* * *

"Stole one billion dollars of jewelry.." John said in disbelief shaking his head as he looked at the broken in glass case that was now empty. Police roved about the crime scene taking pictures and checking for fingertips. Sherlock used his mini-magnifying glass to search for anything the dim-witted (in his own words) police had looked over.

He furrowed his eyebrows to see a strand of black hair in the midst of broken glass. He pulled out his tweezers and picked up the strand to see it in the light, definitely black, and a womans.

"Find anything?" John asked, his shows crunching the glass as he walked over to his friend. Sherlock silently held the tweezers out to him and John creased his eyebrow in confusion but took it anyway.

"Black hair...a woman? probably in her early twenties?" John suggested. Sherlock took the tweezers back nodding once.

"Good observation John. Now all we have to do is wait." Sherlock said walking through the busted open door. John looked over at the consulting detective incredulously.

"Wait? Sherlock we need to catch whoever's doing this. We can't wait for them to strike and possibly take something else that's most likely more valuable than what was in there!"

Sherlock sighed deeply and opened his mouth to argue back with his friend when he got interrupted by Arden who ran up to them with her eyes wide.

"Whoa, who cleaned _them_ out?"

"We don't know but we're going to get to the bottom of this." John promised with his lips pressed into tight line, exhaling through his nose.

* * *

"Maybe this woman or whatever isn't stealing just to be mean, maybe she _needs_ something." Arden suggested as she chewed her big chocolate chip cookie and typed away on her laptop. Sherlock paced the flat thinking and John went to make himself a cup of coffee.

"What would a woman in her twenties need with a billion dollars worth of jewelry?" Sherlock growled out, then sighed deeply, his brain working overtime to figure out the problem while he paced.

"Maybe she needed for someone, or she doesn't have money herself." She pipped up once more typing away and taking another bite.

Sherlock quirked his eyebrow at the possible solution and went over to grab the cookie out of Arden's hand, taking a huge bite, then putting it back into her grip. She scoffed and narrowed her eyes.

"The fuck?"

"John! I need to borrow your laptop, what's the password?" Sherlock stormed over grabbing John's abandoned laptop and flipped it open settling himself in John's chair. John opened his mouth to say but Sherlock was already typing in the password, but it read incorrect and John laughed at Sherlock's 'what the hell' expression.

"It's Sherlock's an idiot. The password."

"Charming." Sherlock mumbled typing it in and pulling up the yahoo webpage.

Turns out the burglaries have been going on for the past two weeks, police never had been able to catch her. The thief had always quickly disappeared whenever police got close enough, her so called name is 'the shadow'.

"They couldn't have picked a _better_ name for the criminal?" Sherlock scoffed. The burglar stolen the same things: necklaces, bracelets, diamond rings, and money from the cash register.

"I'm going to get another cookie, since Mr 'I don't like sweets' over here just took mine. Be back in a flash." Arden said getting up and slipping on her moccasins and grabbing her leather jacket opening the door and skipping down the steps.

"What could this mean? I feel like the answer is staring me in the face but I don't know what." Sherlock furrowed his eyebrows leaning back in his seat, eyes on the screen.

"Maybe the burglar just has a fetish with shining things, like dragons and mermaids." John teased sipping his drink looking over Sherlock's shoulder.

the detective scoffed and waved his hand.

"Don't get me off topic John, there was a case like that I'm taking right after this one."

John rolled his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Who has time to rob 15 jewelry stores in London for two whole weeks?"

Sherlock clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and closed out of the webpage. "Someone who clearly has a lot of free time."

Suddenly John's phone rang and he set down his cup to grab it and pressed answer holding it up to his ear. "Hello Lestrade. Really? We'll be there as soon as possible." John said hurriedly hanging up and made for his coat.

"They have the burglar. Well, not have her in custody but they see her, they can't see her face."

Sherlock closed his laptop and grabbed his coat quickly, a smile on his face as his heart started to race, and he and John went out the door quickly.

* * *

"There she is.." John whispered as him and Sherlock peeked over the wall at the female burglar holding a huge bag, the police have not arrived yet and she was still in the process grabbing a handful of necklaces and bracelets and stuffing them in the bag hurriedly. She appeared to be wearing a cat suit and gloves, of _course_.

Sherlock held his breath and silently crept up towards the woman who was oblivious, too busy stuffing a wad of cash into the sack. His shoe crunched under some glass and the woman froze, but not turning around.

"I see you're not armed. But just put the sack down.." Sherlock said in a soft tone, holding his hands out in front of him.

The woman turned around and Sherlock's lips parted, Arden smiled slightly and waved her fingertips.


	12. Chapter 12: Will you be my Valentine?

**Happy Valentines day!**

* * *

"Really Mrs Hudson?" Sherlock groaned as him, John, and Arden all came through the door to see the entire flat decorated in Valentines day themed things.

Red, shiny plastic hearts hung from the ceiling, the regular green couches and lime green chairs was now a velvet red ones in the shape of a heart, there were red cups all over the tables along with pink lemonade. apparently Mrs Hudson was throwing _another_ holiday party.

The landlady came from the kitchen and smiled hugging the three flat-mates in greeting, then huffed putting her dainty hands on her hips.

"Now Sherlock, this is a love day and you have to be nice to the guests. No deductions or bold comments young man."

Sherlock rolled his eyes taking off his scarf and tossing it aside. "Of course, I'll be on my best behavior."

Mrs Hudson shot him a look before grabbing more decorations. John went over and grabbed some offering to help her put them up, Arden however was still in shock about the whole flat looking like cupid had just farted.

She furrowed her eyebrows and looked over at Sherlock adjusting the color of his dress shirt, making for a nice view of his smooth neck and a few buttons unbuttoned (his usual attire for shirts like that) making just a bit of his muscular chest visible. Her thoughts wandered, wondering about tearing off the rest of the buttons and pushing him down on the couch..

Arden swallowed hard and looked away quickly. Why the _hell_ was she just pretty much checking out her friend? And what was she thinking? She ran her fingers through her messy dark hair and made for the kitchen grabbing a glass and pouring herself a glass of extra cold water.

"Arden dear, are you all right? You look like you've just seen a ghost." Mrs Hudson worried looking over at the now young adult.

"Huh? Yeah! I'm fine I just uh, have a headache." Arden lied with a small smile, pushing her glasses up her nose. Mrs Hudson frowned, and suggested she take some aspirin. Her and John resuming their redecorating. But her eyes wandered over to Sherlock who was already looking at her with squinted eyes.

Oh no.

He was deducing her.

Arden made a mad dash for her room and shut her door quickly, she pressed her back against it and slid down with a heavy sigh.

"What the fuck.." She whispered to herself, putting a hand over her chest to feel her heart beating rapidly. She didn't know if that was basically running for her life, or from the mere sight of the consulting detective.

He had impressed her with his deducing skills today, she also found it odd Sherlock was doing small things to make her laugh such as pestering distracted citizens. There was no way Arden could be attracted to Sherlock that way, he was her friend, right? But today, it was like cupid had shot her in the ass with a dammed arrow, making her feelings already towards him intensify ten fold.

* * *

"She's acting weirder than usual." John commented hanging up another plastic heart, looking towards Arden's door.

"Oh dear, I hope she's alright. I'm going to make her a cuppa." Mrs Hudson said climbing down carefully from the ladder and moving toward the kitchen.

"Maybe she's just sick." Sherlock said, more so to himself than to his flat-mates. He noticed how she ran her fingers through her silky, beautiful hair-a symptom of nerves and an action to when your deep in thought, and her pupils were dilated when he caught her eyes wandering over to him.

Just like _The Woman_.

Sherlock blinked hard for a moment, his brain screaming the obvious to him. His mind reminding him that he just called her hair beautiful and silky, of course it was but for some odd reason Sherlock had just noticed it. Along with that she was wearing lip-gloss, she never wears lip-gloss. And that during the groups outing he could help but fix his hair whenever she glanced over at him, since when did he care what he looked like to her?

Or try to impress her by quickly deducing everyone around them. Or whenever she laughed at something John said he would get a small tingle of jealousy and quickly wanted to do something to get the same reaction?

She's _just_ under the weather.

"Sherlock? You okay?" John expression turned worried as he put a hand on his friends back. Sherlock cleared his throat and nodded once flashing a quick, convincing smile.

"Yes, just worried about our friend."

John didn't believe him for one minute, but it served best not to pester.

* * *

After everyone had gone to bed, Sherlock decided to play his violin, it always served successful when he was thinking. He still couldn't get the image of Arden's pupils dilating when she looked at him while he was adjusting his collar. The human body is your own lie detector, pupils usually dilate (in matters of infatuation) when you are attracted or aroused whilst looking at a person. But, Arden couldn't be attracted nor aroused by a simple action, could she?

Sherlock swallowed hard at the memory of a time at her birthday party where Molly Hopper suggested they play an irrelevant american game named twister. Long story short the game ended with Sherlock (who repeatedly demanded he not play the game) hovering over her in a frankly ridiculous situation, but the way she looked up at him, it made him think of it was only in a bed..

Sherlock's violin went off course creating a violent dying creature sound. He sighed sharply and started again, playing smoothly. But this was more than just mere lust, it was something else.

"Hey you."

Sherlock froze, then slowly turned to see a fully awake and smiling Arden waving enthusiastically. Sherlock smiled slightly and set down the violin.

"Hello. Couldn't sleep?"

"Nah, but your playing did make me a little drowsy."

Sherlock quirked an eyebrow playfully.

"Are you saying my playing is boring?"

"Soothing is the right word."

He hummed in approval and made his way over to the window, moving the curtain to look over the quiet city of London at night. The moon was high and bright, reflecting off the piles of snow still on the ground, some falling over the streetlights making it seem a bit eerie.

Arden went to stand next to the curly-haired man, looking over as well.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He commented, keeping his eyes on the falling snow.

Arden casted her eyes up at Sherlock's face, the blue of the night sky and the moon's light hitting his face, complimenting his cheekbones as his cat-like eyes scanned around. She felt like the air had been knocked out of her, her heart started to race and she nodded distractedly.

"Y-Yeah.."

Sherlock creased his eyebrow and looked over at the girl when he felt a pair of lips on his.

Sherlock responded immediately by closing his eyes, wrapping his arms around her waist and returning the kiss eagerly, reaching his hand up to lightly cup her jaw. Arden's hand ran down Sherlock's chest to his toned stomach and she almost let out a shuddering sigh into his mouth, Sherlock pulled his lips away for a split second to planted a soft, sweet single kiss on the side of her neck, taking in her intoxicating strawberry scented perfume before pulling away and taking her by the arms gently, looking at her with surprised, wide blue-green eyes.

Arden opened her slightly glazed over eyes, her breathing labored a bit and she smiled shyly glancing down, remembering what exactly she was going to say.

"William Sherlock Scott Holmes, will you, be my Valentine?"

Sherlock blinked in surprise, not expecting to be anyone's Valentine, much less a choice. He smiled warmly.

"I would be honored to be your Valentine, Arden Maria Fielding."

Arden smiled wide and hurried over to a chair and curled up her legs, fixing her hair, then looked up in wonder at the detective.

"Can I hear you play?"

Sherlock chuckled deeply, going over to kiss the tip of her nose and grabbed his violin.


	13. Chapter 13:The Pooh of Baskerville

"The pooh bear?" Sherlock's voice was filled with shock and a tone of 'are you kidding me?'. Arden nodded her head as she held the laptop in her lap looking at the screen with the case and the story ready to be taken.

Sherlock was at his wit's end with the new entry of cases that had been piled up lately. All of them were in his words, boring. John had gone out with Mary out of town which left Arden as his stand-in.

Brilliant.

"Oh come on, I love Winnie the pooh! Did you ever watch Winnie the pooh as a kid?" Arden asked in surprise as she looked up at the consulting detective who kept his eyes on the case with disinterest, he shook his head and took a bite of his mini pie sitting in his usual chair.

"Of course not. Who has time to watch a cartoon about a bear who can't even keep his stitching in?"

Arden scrolled down the cases with a deep sigh, waiting a couple of moments before answering.

"Me! If I was pooh I'd crap in your corn flakes."

Sherlock shot Arden a look that would freeze a 3-year-old in fear, but rolled his eyes and rested his head back closing his eyes, the unfortunate feeling of being bored beginning to creep into him. He opened his green and blue eyes and looked at his ombre-haired friend before standing up abruptly.

"I'll take it."

Arden's hazel eyes snapped up to the detective questioningly. "What?"

Sherlock already had his sensational trench-coat on and adjusted his scarf.

"I said I'll take the case. Now are you gonna stare at me like you've just seen jesus or are you coming with?"

Arden jumped up quickly sending John's laptop crashing to the floor with a 'clunk!' and the screen switched to black causing her to gasp loudly.

"Oh shit Oh shit Oh shit Oh shit.." Arden repeated picking up the device like a baby and wincing. She pressed the various buttons in hopes the computer would return to life, but it proved to be a lost cause.

"It'll be fine. Now hurry." Sherlock bounded out the door. Arden scoffed and quickly slipped on her slippers and grabbed her red pea-coat running after the detective.

* * *

"Now Mr Madison, you said that the toy bear...came to life?" Sherlock asked in clarification raising his eyebrow. The middle-aged man nodded frantically and looked towards the toy factory and stepped away.

The duo had once again found themselves in the beauty of Baskerville. During the trip Sherlock had told her about the journey him and John had here with a client named Henry and how they had solved the case of the supposed 'hound' that was haunting him, but it had turned out to be the gas full of drugs that had them all hallucinate. Sherlock had even admitted himself that he had _seen something_ the fogginess of the woods they were searching in.

"I think that's the first time I had ever been truly afraid of the unknown." He said swallowing hard at the thought of the demon with sharp canines and red glowing eyes that stared right back at him.

In the end the 'hound' had been just an ordinary dog and a supposed trusted friend had been testing a new drug that was shut down in the past due to the terrifying side-effects it had shown on its patients. They even got Henry sorted out, and word on the street is he's got himself a girlfriend.

"Y-Yes sir! I swear I saw it! Please Mr Holmes, I'm not crazy." The man pleaded with wide scared eyes. Sherlock kept his face even and squinted his eyes against the wind that blew around them.

Meanwhile Arden was in charge of taking notes, she got distracted looking towards the factory and back at the sniveling man. She scribbled down the notes as Sherlock instructed, nodded her head as if she was really listening.

"If I may, how big was this bear Mr Madison?" She asked a little eagerly. Mr Madison looked at Arden as If she had grown two heads but answered nonetheless.

"He was about as tall as you are, Miss."

* * *

Sherlock and Arden walked around the facility with flashlights shining every which way. It was silent and Sherlock looked through every nook and cranny there could be, until he heard a wrapper crunching loudly behind him.

He turned to see Arden chewing loudly on a glazed honeybun while shining her flashlight on random things.

"Where did you get that!?" Sherlock commanded in a whisper. Arden ceased her chewing and swallowed waving her honeybun enthusiastically while she explained.

"I got it and that sweets places while you were yelling at that old lady."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and continued on through the dark factory with Arden smacking her lips following her friend.

"You want one?" She offered holding the half-eaten honeybun up to Sherlock who sighed deeply.

"No, Thank you."

Arden shrugged simply and took another bite while walking until they heard a sound of bare feet walking against the smooth floor. Sherlock held up his hand as if to say 'quiet' and Arden stopped chewing for a minute as the detective looked around. Sherlock scoffed and took her honeybun from her and threw it to the far end of the room.

Arden's mouth hung open and she hit Sherlock's arm. Sherlock furrowed his eyebrows and hit her back gently on the arm, the simple action causing a girlish slap fight between the two until they heard a low growl in front of them.

Sherlock's turquoise eyes widened as he and Arden froze in their spots.

There stood, a towering Winnie the Pooh with its beady dot eyes and its huge yellow stuffed gut. Pooh swung its arms out and walked towards them as if wanting to give them a hug.

"Run!" Sherlock shouted, but Arden smiled and opened her arms.

"Com'ere pooh!"

Sherlock rolled his eyes and picked up the small teenager throwing her over his shoulder and made a mad dash for the exit.


	14. Chapter 14: Insults

"You wanted to talk to me about...us?" Arden asked as she sat in John's chair by the fireplace, her hazel eyes on Sherlock's green and blue ones in the silent flat. Mrs Hudson, John and Mary had gone out to give the two of them privacy to sort out their 'situation'.

Sherlock casted his eyes to the warm glow of the fireplace thoughtfully with a single nod, then turned his attention back to the young woman in the chair, his heart beating as if he had run a marathon and his stomach in knots. But he remained his cool composer as he usually did with uncomfortable situations.

"Yep," Sherlock popped his lips on the 'p' making Arden smile slightly in amusement. Then he took a deep breath before starting up once more.

"We both know how we _obviously_ feel about each other. Though I'm a bit confused on your emotions towards me. What I'm trying to say here is, _why _do you like me?" Sherlock asked, his tone full of genuine confusion it was almost sad.

Arden furrowed her eyebrows.

"I am the most rudest, unpleasant, distasteful, cruel and ignorant _arse_ on the planet. What do you _see_ in me?" He asked once more in a softer tone, his eyes never wavering from hers.

Arden blinked her eyes, her heart feeling like it was plummeting by how Sherlock talked about himself, though most of the names were true.

"I see a brilliant, beautiful, sometimes ridiculous, tender, funny, and loyal man." She answered truthfully, keeping her eyes bravely on the consulting detective.

Sherlock blinked a few times, as if that's the first time someone's ever given him a compliment. His mind went back to the threatening conversation he had with Moriarty.

_"I will burn, the heart out of you."_

_Sherlock kept his gun pointed at the clearly insane consulting criminal._

_"As I've been told, I don't have one."_

_Moriarty smiled wickedly, his hands in his trouser pockets._

_"But we both know that's not quite true, don't we?"_

* * *

John has of course, and Molly have given him plenty of compliments, but hearing it from Arden was somehow different. Perhaps it was because she was technically still quite new to the flat and not originally from London.

Sherlock taps his fingers against the armrest of his seat in anticipation.

"And I see a lovely, intelligent-at times. humorous, bright, warm-hearted woman.."

Arden froze in her spot as she noticed his voice got lower as he was naming off his favorite traits about her.

"Really?" She asked in a small voice.

Sherlock cocked his head slightly to the side.

"Why of course."

Arden bit her lip, her eyebrows burrowing once more at a realization and stood up, walking over to stand in front of the detective.

"What do you mean 'intelligent at times'?"

Sherlock scoffed waving his hand carelessly.

"You have the attention span of a squirrel."

"And you're colder than a polar bears toes." She countered back.

His gaze kept hers as he spoke.

"And you have the personality of a 9-year-old. And do make more tasteful comebacks."

"That you find endearing." She smirked.

"Sparing your feelings is all." He shrugged.

"Bastard." She shot back.

"Moron."

"Arrogant Sod."

"Little brat."

He leaned up and captured her lips with his hard, closing his eyes. Arden immediately responded back by straddling the consulting detective gripping the collars of his shirt, his hands going to the buttons of her jeans, getting them off with such ease it surprised her. Perhaps those 'videos' John had saved on his computer served to the detective.

Arden ripped the buttons off his dress shirt and her hand rested on his muscular chest, moving down to hurriedly unbuckle his belt. Sherlock sighed content in her mouth as they continued discarding their clothes eagerly. Arden's fingers tangled in his brown, soft curls. Sherlock's fingers digging into her hips, not enough to hurt her or break the skin, but enough to dent it as she sucked on the side of his neck (already covered in now bruises), with his head lolled back in pure bliss and his eyes glazed over. Soon the pair were completely bare and bathed in the warm glow of the fireplace.

"You are absolutely the most insufferable woman I had ever met." Sherlock growled as he drived himself inside her heat. Arden squealed out gripping his back for dear life it seemed as he filled her. She moved her leg higher up his waist, allowing the detective a deeper angle. Panting, she smirked.

"And you are the _most _coldhearted-" Arden started, but Sherlock buckled his hips harshly with a loud grunt making the girl scream out at the searing pleasure that shot through her. Sherlock leaned down and tugged on her plump pink bottom lip sensually before pressing his lips upon hers deeply, grabbing her leg, hoisting it over his shoulder and driving harder till it was almost impossible for him stop as her warmth surrounded him.

"You were saying.." He panted into her neck, she could hear the smile in his voice as her mouth dropped at the bursts of pleasure taking control. Arden could barely remember what she was going to insult him with. She moaned out loudly, her toes curling at Sherlock's passionate assault.

"Don't stop...dont you _dare_ ever stop!" Arden squealed out as Sherlock hit a spot that made her see stars and world spin. Sherlock picked the ombre-haired from the rug that had found themselves on and pinned her against the wall, a mischievous glint in his eye.

The neighbors below them looked up, hearing Arden's loud moans mixing in with Sherlock's deep ones and shook their heads.

"He must be doing another experiment."


	15. Chapter 15: A Hound of a problem

"Where is he? it isn't like him to be out this late." John said with a heavy sigh, pulling the curtain back to its original place and going over to his chair. Sherlock had been gone for hours now, saying he had a special case to finish up. Though John had gotten used to long, drawn out cases, he still worried over his curly-haired friend.

Arden walked into the room carrying a try of cups filled with warm chocolate milk. John almost rolled his eyes at the girls obsession with the sweet beverage but nonetheless took a cup. Arden smiled brilliantly taking one for herself and sitting in the opposite seat (Now deemed Sherlock's) and crossed her leg over the other.

"He's fine John. You know how he is with cases." She reassured waving her hand, then pushed up her falling glasses. John tapped the side of the smooth, white cup with his index finger, a nervous habit he was unfortunately beginning to start when he felt something odd or wrong within the flat of 221B, which would be frequent.

"I suppose you're right. But If he doesn't come back in the next few hours, I'm calling, whether he's busy with his little case or not."

Arden sipped her chocolate milk in thought. Casting her attention on the setting sun of London. Sherlock had been acting weird for the past few days when he was here. Wierder than usual of course.

His behavior seemed to be normal: Making small insults towards Arden and John, complaining about various people who annoyed him on the tube, Mrs Hudson getting him a cuppa to sooth his irritation while Mary sat in Johns lap, whispering sweet nothings in his ear, and him smiling like a 2-year-old doing the same, and Arden arguing loudly on the phone about different kinds of cheeses and their shapes.

The _usual_ day.

Sherlock hadn't annoyed her like he usually did. Which made her unsettled, him commented on how her hair looked unhealthy today. Saying that she probably forgot to wash it last night and noticing how the small stain on her shirt suggests that she was drinking coffee-which is full of caffeine making her crash and oversleep, he noticed how she flexed her fingers, again commenting that she was working hard on whatever she was for school, also resulting in barely enough time to wash her hair.

or how she was gaining a bit of weight.

She told him with her finger held up that she didn't have time to wash her hair because she was running late, that and if he had ever commented about her weight again she would slap the curls off him all the way to Mississippi and back. But the detective only looked at her unimpressed before returning to his laptop making a sly comment about how that was realistically impossible, Arden rolled her eyes and stormed off to her room.

* * *

"That's it. I'm calling him." John decided jumping up, setting his now empty cup down and digging his cell phone out of his pocket. Arden watched the doctor's eyebrows furrow dialing the number holding it up to his ear.

Mrs Hudson appeared from the door way with a worried expression carrying groceries bags.

"Sherlock still isn't back?"

John shook his head and leaned the phone away when Sherlock's blunt voicemail came on. Arden pursed her lips slightly in worry that was slowly building. Mrs Hudson made a disappointed sound and made for the kitchen.

"This is him!" John said suddenly, his eyes wide at his phone reading the text message. the girls gathered around the army soldier, all looking at the simple words.

_Baskerville._

* * *

That night, John set off to find Sherlock and Mrs stayed to keep an eye on Arden, despite her attempts to go with John. The flat was so unusually quiet when both boys were gone that Arden couldn't sleep. She looked up at her ceiling, her eyes burning holes into them. What did that text mean? Baskerville was the place with a _'Hound_ of a problem'

_No time for cheesy jokes_. Arden thought.

"Please be okay, you idiot." She whispered to herself.

Then suddenly a shadow caught her eye, Arden sat up to see a lump of black climb through her window. Her heart started to beat faster in panic, her eyes getting wide as she saw curly brown hair that belonged to one person.

"Sherlock?" Arden said quietly, her voice shaking. The detective sat himself up in a sitting position, now kneeling with his head down. Arden quickly got out of bed and patted over to him hesitantly. She reached her hand out when his head lifted, and Sherlock stared back at her with a scared shitless expression, with glowing golden eyes with his blue flecks, his lips parted showing his lower canines.


	16. Chapter 16 Madeline

It was another quiet day in the flat of 221B, the gang hung out in their living room chatting about past cases and how Mrs Hudson should make more of her small biscuits that made the taste buds feel like Disneyland on the 4th of July.

"Arden, love could you please not slurp your drink. It's more irritating than you are." Sherlock said quickly, sipping his tea keeping his eyes on the young adult who playfully stuck her tongue out at the detective. Sherlock couldn't hold back his chuckle at his girlfriend while resuming his reading to his book about different ways to behead people.

* * *

Sherlock had a collection of rather disturbing books in his shelf, along with the ones that sat stacked up beside him. The books served as more of curiosity than knowledge, hence the 'experiments' he was so eager to try.

Sherlock hummed in approval, his book held up shielding his handsome face. John looked up from his morning paper to scoff at his friend.

"Sherlock, you know it's a bit rude to hold a book like that." John pointed out.

The detective hummed, as if he really cared and turned the page. John shook his head and went back to his paper while Arden balanced a pencil between her lip and the bottom of her nose.

She had felt better since she had an accident a couple of months back.

She didn't remember much of the incident, all she remembered was a burning pain inside her stomach and seeing patches of white lights, men in masks yelling to other nurses to hurry up with the morphine. She must have passed out because when she awoke a few weeks later (according to doctors), Sherlock was beside her holding her IV hooked up hand with his expression scared.

It was rare the famous detective was frightened.

John was there too of course with Mary, who brought her flowers and wished her to get well. Molly Hooper had also come baring flowers, and promised she would bring Toby around as well to keep her company.

Even The Woman had gotten her a rose.

_While eating a disappointing bowl of cereal, Arden had asked Sherlock what had exactly happened. The consulting detective pressed his lips together and looked as though he was contemplating something. Arden's eyebrows furrowed, setting down her plastic spoon. Sherlock finally spoke after what seemed to be an eternity._

_"You had severe stomach poisoning. You passed out while we were just getting back from a case. Thankfully John did what he could and brought you to the hospital."_

_Arden nodded in understanding, the idea sounding a little strange, since she didn't remember eating anything. Nonetheless she put her hand over Sherlock's and gave him a small smile, in which he returned, but his beautiful turquoise eyes were still frightened._

_"I promise I'm alright now." Arden reassured simply nodding putting her small hand over his soft one. Sherlock nodded his head, leaning down to press his lips to her knuckles._

"I know, love. You should get some rest, I'll be here when you wake." He promise quietly, Arden got comfy in her bed, never letting go of the detective's hand. Her eyelids slowly dropped to the sight of Sherlock's dazzling smile.

* * *

"That's it!" Sherlock suddenly shouted jumping up from his chair and stalking off towards the kitchen. Both John and Arden exchanged 'what the hell' expressions and turned to see Sherlock taking out the severed head in the fridge and set it on the table.

"Thats going to ruin the wood, dear! Arden honey, tell your boyfriend that he should really do this in his room." Ms Hudson scolded coming into the living room shaking her head. Sherlock ignored the landlady and got of a cotton swab, swabbing the inside of the grotesque mouth of, _whoever's_ head that was.

The doorbell rang before she could answer and Arden jumped up from her chair cheerfully. "I got it!"

She skipped over and opened the door to see an elderly woman, holding a baby carrier with a soft pink blanket covering the front. Arden furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. What the hell?

"Can I, help you?"

Sherlock's eyes widened and he quickly sat down the swab, abandoning his work to go over to the door, trying his best to hide his growing panic.

"Ah Mrs Moonshire. What a _pleasant _surprise, What do you want?" Sherlock asked, squinting his eyes slightly. The elderly woman (whose eyes were as big as saucers) cleared her throat, obviously not moved by the consulting detective's rudeness.

"I would like to give you your daughter, Mr Holmes. Madeline Anna Holmes Fielding."

The entire flat went so quiet, you could hear the wind blow between the cracks of the floorboards.

"Oh Sherlock.." Mrs Hudson said quietly, putting her hands over her mouth in shock. John stared at his friend for the longest, slowly putting down his paper and standing up. Truth be told, John didn't know what to think. He was angry, yes. His emotions went in this order:

_Confused._

_Shocked._

_Angry as hell on a summers day._

_Alittle happy that his and Mary's little girl had a playmate._

_What the absoulte fuck did Mrs Moonshire just say._

_What the hell._

_Christ._

_Not another Holmes._

_Dear God._

_She's going to be just like him._

_Two teenaged girls who will be like him and Sherlock._

_God help London._

_They had sex?_

"I, have a daughter?" Arden said in a small whisper, the gang barely heard her. Sherlock sighed deeply, his hands clasped behind his back.

"_We_ have a daughter." Sherlock corrected, a slight tinge of guilt building up inside him. Arden casted her eyes up at her boyfriend and, her expression unreadable. Mrs Moonshier held the carrier towards Arden who took it with a bit of hesitation. The elderly woman casted them a sad look, then an angry one at the curly-haired man.

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself." With that, she left down the hall. Sherlock quirked his eyebrow and closed the door, locking it before turning back to his girlfriend who set the carrier down on the couch, pulling the blanket off eagerly. Her eyes widened at how absolutely gorgeous her daughter was.

She was awake for one, her eyes were the same colors as Sherlock's, atleast one was. The baby had mismatched eyes. One blue with tiny golden flecks in it, one hazel like Ardens (No surprise there). She had Ardens pink and plump lips, thin dark hair already showing and was on its way to start curling like her fathers.

Madeline smiled her gums at her mother with a small squeal, reaching her chubby hand out. Sherlock walked over to his child, a whirlwind of emotions rushing though him. But he refused to show any through his face. Mrs Hudson and John pushed him out-of-the-way just to look at the baby.

"Jesus Christ.." John breathed, his eyes glued to the child. Her mismatched eyes looked over at John for a minute or too whilst chewing on her fingers, as if she were _deducing_ him.

Great.

"Oh she's such a beauty Sherlock, well done you two!" Ms Hudson clapped her hands and smiled warmly. Arden's eyes widened and the heat rushed to her cheeks.

"Ms Hudson!" Sherlock said snapping his head towards her, but still felt a tinge of pride at the compliment.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me.." Arden said quietly, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed in the hallway. Sherlock looked away for a moment, the gather his thoughts before speaking.

"I don't know, I was panicking and-"

"It wasn't food poising..I was fucking pregnant and.." Arden interrupted but trailed off herself, tears welled up in her eyes at the confusion.

"You didn't show, I _know_. It happens to some pregnant women all the time, you were about 7 months along." Sherlock said, blinking a few times at the memory.

"I already love her...Oh my god.." Arden covered her face, she ran her fingers through her wavy dark hair. Sherlock looked down, allowing her to gather her thoughts before speaking.

She's seen the TV show _I didn't know I was pregnant _but she never, ever thought it would happen to her of all people.

"She was premature. But the doctors were able to give her an incubator and a couple of months to get her lungs developed."

Arden's glassy eyes were glued to Sherlock's.

"Why didn't John notice?" She asked in a shaking voice.

"Because you ate and _then _got sick. You showed signs of food posining, not pregnancy. No mood swings, you had cravings but me and John just thought you were just being yourself. your stomach was alittle bloated but John deemed it as your time of the month. He sees but doesn't observe." Sherlock explained.

Arden curled her fists, then she slapped the detective across the face. Sherlock grunted, then moved his jaw a bit before starting up again.

"I'm sorry, my love. utterly and truly sorry for...keeping this from you. I was scared too and didn't know what you would do."

Arden looked into her detective boyfriends eyes that reminded her of Madeline, it was truly impossible to stay angry at him.

"I forgive you, Sherlock." Arden finally said, trying to keep her breath steady, keeping her gaze on him. Sherlock nodded once, he knew he was forgiven. But it didn't mean that anger wasnt going to come out once in a while.

"Mrs Hudson was right.."

Arden furrowed her eyebrows in confusion at Sherlock's growing, fond smile.

"We did do a good job."


	17. Chapter 17: Frank

"Dear, I don't really think Sherlock and John will approve of this." Mrs Hudson interrupted worriedly standing a safe distance in the hallway while Adren moved her new (with great struggle)...pet, into her room. She pushed its rump to go into the room but the animal wouldn't budge. Of course.

She huffed and turned to the elderly woman watching the scene unfold. Mrs Hudson looked like she still had some muscle on her.

"You see me struggling, right?"

Mrs Hudson shot Arden a look and went off to the kitchen calling over her shoulder. "When you get finished pushing that ghastly animal in your room, a cuppa will be waiting for you."

Arden rolled her copper eyeshadow-ed eyes and her pet looked back at her like she was a plain fool.

"What are you looking at? Mr?" She crossed her arms, the animal boredly turned its hairless head back forwards. It's also hairless ears twitching at the sound of a door slamming. Arden shook out her hands and once more pushed her pet, grunting.

"Mrs Hudson I'm completely fine without a cuppa!"

The woman peeked her head around the corner and called, knowing full well this would get the small, struggling girl to give it a rest.

"Not even a cuppa of chocolate milk with a dash of whipped-cream?"

Arden froze in her spot at the woman's words. Finally she gave one more mighty push and the animal fell into the room and she slammed the door.

"Damn you're stubborn! Almost cost me my chocolate." She scolded dusting her brown plaid mini skirt off and skipped to Mrs Hudson who smiled fondly and amused handing the girl the cup.

She couldn't wait to show Sherlock and John her new pet. She decided to call him frank because frank_ly_, he wasn't the most attractive dog on the planet. But nonetheless Arden still thought he was cute and different. Although she would have to walk him and such at night where nobody could see him.

She sat in John's chair and crossed her legs, loving her new white kitten stockings that had a cute cats face on the knee and the tail of course in the back. Molly had bought them for her and they both agreed they would get Sherlock a frog hat on his birthday.

"Oh Arden. You're here." Sherlock commented as he walked through the door not even looking at her as he removed his trench coat. The ombre-haired girl shot the detective a glare and smiled over at John who returned it.

"See, John's happy to see me."

John chuckled and went over to ruffle her hair. Arden whined and slapped his hands away making the Doctor smile satisfied. Sherlock made a 'hm' noise and went to take some whip cream off her cup and put it in his mouth.

Arden furrowed her eyebrows.

"What is up with you taking my food or drinks?"

John fixed his short hair raising his eyebrows then scoffed.

"He does the same to me."

She rolled her eyes and took a huge gulp of her chocolate milk, getting some on the tip of her nose she stood up.

"Whatever. I have something or someone to show you guys!" Arden bit her bottom lip and smiled running over to her bedroom door, Sherlock and John following with confused looks on their faces.

"Sherlock, John. Meet Frank!" She opened the door and both the detective and the Doctors eyes went wide as saucers as they did with the case 'the elephant in the room'.

A huge hairless wolf sat on the bed with its red glowing eyes fixed on the trio, its tongue out in a dogish grin as its hairless tail wagged back and forth excitedly.


	18. Chapter 18: Stay Out

"I'll take that." Arden piped up plucking Sherlock's book from his hands with a smug smile on her face and sat herself on the couch. Sherlock sighed deeply. He had been in the flat all day with her and while he enjoyed her presence, there was only so much socializing he could take besides John (Who was out buying groceries). The detective was ready to tell the young woman off when his phone went off.

"Phone's ringing!" Arden called turning on the telly and unwrapped a chocolate candy bar that seemed to almost come from nowhere.

"Yes, I know." Sherlock replied curtly and took out his cell phone, the text message that seemed to come from Lestrade.

_Molly's house. Now._ - GL

Sherlock clenched his jaw at the words, possibilities running through his mind. One, Molly could have gotten robbed which isn't uncommon in London and the police need help tracking down the culprit. Two, Molly could have a stalker. Possibly that idiot fiancée Tim, no, Tom was his name.

Tom could have gotten upset that Molly broken off the engagement judging by her ring-less finger and dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep and crying, and decided to try to win her back by stalking her.

Sherlock typed up his response and pressed send.

_On my way. - _SH.

"Where you off too?" Arden asked turning around in her seat sitting on her knees with confused look on her face. Sherlock adjusted his coat and scarf glancing towards his friend.

"Out. And stay out of my room."

And with that he bounded out the door closing it behind him with force. Arden furrowed her eyebrows, taking a slow bite of her chocolate bar before turning around in her seat.

actually, no one was allowed in Sherlock's room..

* * *

"Sherlock, was it really _nice_ to comment on her weight loss?" John scolded was the two best friends walked up the stairs and into their flat.

"Yes it was John. I can't be the only one who noticed." The curly-haired man scoffed.

Sherlock instantly stopped in his tracks when he saw his bedroom door opened and bare feet running across the room.

"Oh for God's sake!" Sherlock shouted and stormed to his room and opened the door all the way to see Arden on his bed wearing his grey trench coat, and his 'funny hat' as everyone insisted on calling it.

He had to admit, she looked rather good in the coat and hat.

Her hazel eyes widened as they looked at the duo. Sherlock's features started to darken.

"Um, the game is on?"


	19. Chapter 19: Flappy Bird

"Damn...He didn't even touch the bloody pipe!"

"Why is this bird even flying through pipes, where is he!?"

John and Arden looked up from their activities, which consisted of John fixing the button of his favorite with a sewing kit placed next to him. And Arden doing her homework for once, or she was planning to when she got distracted by the smell of Mrs Hudson's small little cookies she made on weekdays to de-stress the trio, along with a few cups of tea.

Well, John and Sherlock having tea. Arden prefered to drink green tea.

"Sherlock. What on earth are you playing?" John asked incredulously at the detectives outbursts. Arden turned her attention away from her activities as well to wait for the explanation. Sherlock sighed wearily while holding his phone, he quickly showed them both the screen of a mario-looking world and a deranged pixelated bird with its beak in the ground with the letters:

_Game over_

_Score: 13 Best: 39_

"Hey! you're playing-"

"Flappy fucking bird, yes. You recommended it to me a few weeks ago after you tried it yourself and got so mad you threw a brick through the window and declared war on the creator." Sherlock said giving the girl a knowing look.

Arden scoffed and went back to her writing.

"I'll get a war. I got everyone's flappy bird costume ready and pitch forks." She said proudly with a smile. John chuckled and went back to sewing.

"I live with two maniacs."

A few minutes of silence passes until it's soon spoiled by:

"I tapped it! He didn't want to flap anymore! I have to get a higher score than 39. If I got that far I can again and farther." Sherlock said lowly, his eyes fixated on his phone and his thumb tapping as if his life depended on it.

"You know you should take a break. Get some food in you, ya know?" John suggested as he held up his shirt to eye his work.

"I'll eat when I get one hundred."

The army solider rolled his eyes, seeing no point in trying to argue.

"That game is so stupid. I mean it's just a bird flying through pipes." Arden piped up, walking past the detective, he moved his feet down so she could get through to look out the window, chewing on a small cookie.

Sherlock heard the familiar noise of the pixelated bird crashing into the pipe and the swoshing sound telling your score. He gritted his teeth and finally looked up at the young woman.

"What's your score then? if it's so stupid."

Arden couldn't help the proud smirk that appeared.

"89."

Sherlock's eyes slowly widened at the score.

There's no way she could get that many.

She's..._Her._

Sherlock was in his thirties.

How could a 18-year-old girl get more scores than him.

There had to be something.

Wait.

"You had 2 when you got mad and threw the brick, that was only a few weeks ago. How you go from 2 to 89 in just a few weeks? You'd have to play all the time. And you barely have free time.."

Arden bit her bottom lip nervously. During her busy week, she had paid a expert hacker to hack the game on her phone to change her score.

"Challenge me. 3 rounds, whoever gets the highest, the loser has to do whatever the winner says. Embarrassing, weird, gross. It doesn't matter. Even criminal." Sherlock said with a growing smirk at each word.

She turned around sharply, she wiped on battle make-up on her cheeks with her eyes squinted.

Wait, where did she get...?

"Nevermind where, Let's do this shit."

* * *

"You two are so competitive.." Mrs Hudson commented with a slight scoff as she set down a cup of green tea and another of regular tea beside the duo who sat across from each other, their thumbs tapped away vigorously at the screen.

John grabbed a towel and dabbed Sherlock's sweating forehead saying how he doesn't got nothing on the girl across from him. Sherlock kept his eyes on the screen, making the bird go through the pipes successfully.

Mrs Hudson put a straw in Arden's green tea and offered her a sip. Which she took gratefully without removing her eyes off the screen either.

"You got this, buddy." John said putting both his hand on both Sherlock's shoulders.

Right now, It was the 3rd round and Sherlock's score was 93 while Arden's was tied.

"Oh no...My nose itches." She said quickly and panicked without her eyes wavering. Sherlock smirked, perfect.

"Damn!"

Everyone heard the familiar sound of a animated crash and a swoshing sound, showing the score.

"Not fair! My nose itched!" Arden stood quickly, her face frowning. The detective's smirk didn't leave his face as he skillfully paused the game, set it down on the coffee table, lean back in his chair and put his hands together under his chin slowly and smugly.

"No, it isn't. Our body can pick the most dreadful times to do small, noticable things to gain our attention." Sherlock said in an even tone, a twinkle in his eye.

"I got 100."

Arden looked down at her phone just as they all heard the London bell ring.

"I got 97.."


	20. Chapter 20: Hawiian punch city

"Well, glad that's over." Sherlock stated as he climbed through the window and into his room covered in some kind of green goop that smelled disastrous. He had just finished up a case that included a child's toy rocket and chocolate bars, no need to ask what exactly the case _was._

John walked in just as Sherlock hit the floor with a painful groan. He rolled his eyes and went over to help his flatemate up, picking him up by the arm but quickly let go at the feel of the cold, green goop.

"What the bloody hell is this!?"

Sherlock laughed and offered his clean hand to John who took it and hauled him up to his feet.

"I don't think you want to know."

John shook his head and went off into the living room just as Mrs Hudson came up the steps with a pharmacy bag. Sherlock furrowed his eyebrows, who needed a pharmacy bag?

"Who's that for?" He asked grabbing a towel. The elderly woman made her way past him and called over her shoulder.

"Oh, Arden dear."

Sherlock froze, putting his towel down slowly. Perhaps the shower can wait a little longer.

He and the army doctor followed the dainty woman down the hall just as she opened the door to Arden's room. Sherlock's face darkened as he saw his friend laying on her bed, clutching her abdomen with a pained expression.

A switch flipped.

"Who hurt her? Who is he or she? God, I don't even care about gender or if it's an old woman. I want a name, appearance. NOW!" The detective shouted pacing the room with a clearly pissed off expression on his handsome face.

"Sherlock.." Mrs Hudson's voice rang worriedly, trying to get the pacing mans attention. Sherlock ignored her and muttered violent ways to mame the person and the supplies he would need to do the job with.

"I'll get a tweezers, rip his teeth out until there's nothing left but gums to talk with."

"Sherlock."

"No wait, I'll just hit them upside the bloody head with a hammer. Yes, that'll do. John, get my hammer from my secret spot."

Even the army doctor knew what was wrong with Arden, the pills for cramps were practically visible in the bag along with pads. Of course Sherlock didn't have the slightest clue what was wrong with the girl in the bed staring at all of them questioningly.

The detective simply didn't pay much attention to the female anatomy, or women in general. They cause distractions apparently according to him.

"Sherlock!" Both John and Mrs Hudson shouted loudly, finally gaining the dark-haired mans attention.

"What?" He demanded, rubbing the back of his neck. One of many habits he had when he was upset or concentrating.

"Its her time of the month, dear." Mrs Hudson said with a giggle clasping her hands together at Sherlocks confused face.

"What do you _mean_ her time of the month?" The detective asked, clearly confused.

"Her period, Sherlock. The red fairy. Hawaiian punch city in the intimate areas?"

"John. What the bloody hell are you on about? It is strictly impossible for an american drink to come out of..Ohh.."

"Yeah Ohh you idiot." Arden grumbled, glaring her eyes at the duo. Her angry quickly became pain as her abdomen screamed at her once more.

Sherlock looked as if he was about to try to defuse a bomb with wire cutters at Mrs Hudson, then at the girl in pain on the bed.

"W-What do we do?" He demanded more than asked.

"Some aspirin will help with the pain and something cold on her abdomen." John instructed with a heavy sigh as Mrs Hudson opened the bag and took out the bottle of aspirin.

"I want some pancakes, do we have any? And maybe some ice-cream." Arden slowly sat up with a wince. Sherlock gave the girl a strange look. She had the same symptoms as a woman with child.

"I'll go pick some up, dear. Sherlock, be a dear and get a glass of cold water." Mrs Hudson gave him a pleading look.

"Will you hurry up? God damn its hot in here! This shit is ridiculous. My hair is getting really gross and sweaty and its pissing me off. What the _fuck_ are you looking at, go get me some water."

The enter flat stared at Arden with shock. The girl barely swore.

"This is going to be a long week." John sighed walking past Sherlock with a cold, wet towel. The detectives green and blue eyes widened.

A week?


	21. Chapter 21: Day 1

Day 1:

"Hey Holmes. Any new cases for today?" Arden asked politely, skipping in.

Her school-girl black skirt moving with her step and her dark blue blazer as well. Her hair was lighter today, it seemed longer now that it was straightened. And she seemed to dye it into a dark chocolate-brown instead of her usual black color, although she didn't lose the ombre, she instead lightened it.

Her smile seemed bright and dare Sherlock say, lovely. Her pink lips were covered in a red tinted lip-gloss. Her cheeks were full of color and she wore a bit of a copper, smokey-eyed make-up that Irene had bought for her a while back that made her hazel eyes more noticeable.

She looked _much _better than she did yesterday.

"Uh, yes. There's a new one that John had read to me just a few minutes ago." Sherlock looked back at his newspaper.

"He's been gone all day." She glanced around with a confused expression. Sherlock furrowed his eyebrows and looked up from his reading.

"I was just talking to him. Hm."

"He mentioned you do that." Arden laughed and wandered over to the fridge and moved aside the plastic, bloody bag of human ears and grabbed her jug of chocolate milk. She kicked the door shut with the heel of her boot and drunk it calmly.

Sherlock peered from his reading to the seemingly calm girl drinking the sugary beverage. Her mood has also lightened from yesterdays swearing match.

"Feeling better?" He asked conversationally, returning to his reading once more.

"Enormously." She sighed out and smiled tapping her newly painted blue fingernails against the plastic.

"Good. You were _unbearable _yesterday." He chuckled. Arden's expression slowly darkened.

"What the bloody hell!" Sherlock ducked as the jug of chocolate milk was hurled at him, it hit the window with a crack and spilled over the rug.

Great. More money on the rent.

"It was Niagara falls in my vagina you rude sod!" She shouted, grabbing the head in the fridge and hurled it at him as well.

The detective took cover under the couch as the Godzilla of baker-street continued her rampage.

"Why are you hiding? Come out of there, you and John need to go find that case." He gasped as she kneeled down and smiled excitedly.

For the first time, Sherlock Holmes feared for his safety because of an 18-year-old girl.


	22. Chapter 22: Day 2

"I'm sorry!" John yelled as he ran out of Ardens room, ducking out-of-the-way just as her bowl of cereal smashed against the wall. It was day 2 of the red fairy's visit and the hazle-eyed girl wasnt taking it in stride like Mrs Hudson had advised.

* * *

At the beginning of the day, Arden had been calmer than she's been in a awhile. Meaning Mrs Hudson had given her some aspirin and chocolate milk along with her favorite TV shows on dvd and playing right on the telly. But as the day progressed she turned into the devil. She sweetly asked John if she could have some cereal since she was craving it. Of course the Dr is going to give her some, right?

But now that poor cereal was on the floor along with the smashed pieces of glass with a huge, white stain.

The cause of the poor cereal?

It was soggy when she tasted it.

"Get me a...brownie or something!" Arden growled out, if the look on her face at the moment could kill, the whole flat would be dead, including the furniture.

"Alright, Alright I'll get you a _brownie_." John sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he grabbed his coat. Silently cursing Mrs Hudson for not making her chocolate brownies today, looks like he's going to have to run down to the bakery since Arden likes 'certain' kinds nowadays.

"John!"

Who was that? Sherlock?

"Jooooohhhhnnnnnnnn!"

John turned every which way until his neck hurt. Where was he?

"Right here."

John almost jumped out of his goddamn skin as Sherlock laid on the couch, _dressed_ as the couch to fade in.

"Sherlock? What the _bloody_ hell are you doing?" He demanded.

"Hiding, from _that _in that room." Sherlock whispered, his eyes shifting to Ardens room. John could almost laugh but he was trying to re-start his heart.

"I can see that. Look, I have to go and get her a brownie an-"

"John no, I'll get murdered if you leave me here." The detective interrupted with wide eyes. The army doctor rolled his own eyes at his friends plea.

"She needs to be supervised and Mrs Hudson wont be back until night-fall. Plus you don't have any cases at the moment so this will keep you busy."

Sherlock sighed deeply, taking off his couch-colored hat to run a hand through his dark curls. Oh how he wished he had a case right about now...Wait.

"John, that's brilliant! A case!"

The Dr just looked at him confused.

"What are you on about?"

Sherlock jumped up from his spot on the couch and undid the buttons of his couch-colored jacket.

Where did he...?

"A case, that's what'll get that beast of a girl out of that room and out of her womanly funk."

John could feel his headache growing.

"You're planning to use her anger as a advantage on a bloody case?"

Sherlock fixed his collar in the mirror and shrugged glancing back at his best friend.

"Why not? And I'm tired of her eating all the food in the fridge and that incessant crying and cursing at night. I'll give her something to cry about." Sherlock muttered, doing his 'ruffle and diffuse' motion to his curls before stalking over to John's laptop and opening it, typing the password with ease.

_Why bother even changing it._ He thought with a sigh.

"Well you do that, I'm going to get her a brownie." John buttoned up his jacket before he heard a:

"MAKE SURE ITS CHOCOLATE OR I SWEAR TO GOD ILL PUT A MOUNTAIN OF SUGAR IN YOUR FUCKING COFFEE."

The detective ignored the outburst, his fingers typing up responses and scrolling down the page. John defeated left the flat closing the door.

Arden soon padded in bare-foot with a sigh, running her fingers through her semi-frizzy hair. She was so exhausted.

"Sherlock? Where have you been all day? Oh nevermind, can you tell John I'm sorry for being so, ugh?' She looked at the curly-haired man apologetically.

"Nope. Come here you..._pleasant _girl." Dear god, who knows what might set her off. Arden tiredly went over to look over the detectives shoulder.

"Characters from books come to life, Interested? Good, let's go." He said, not giving her time to answer slamming the laptop shut. Arden furrowed her eyebrows before giving a lazy wave, going to her room to get dressed.


	23. Chapter 23: Day 3-4

"Run, John!" Sherlock shouted as he ran ahead of John who was miserably falling behind around the flat.

It was Day 3 of the Godzilla of bakerstreet was still on her rampage.

This time, Sherlock merely commented that Arden's hair had been alittle damp and not full of volume than it usually was and she had muck in her teeth.

Apparently to Mrs Hudson, Mary, and Molly, that's not something you should say to a girl.

"Get back here you idiots!" Arden shouted, chasing the duo around the house with a baseball bat she got from a local thriftshop just a few days ago. It was still clean and pristine, except for the small dent marks from trying to hit the duo and failing.

She had broken the vase.

Almost the telly.

Very close, but not quite, the window.

And Sherlock's skull.

After a couple of hours of pointless running the Dr and the detective decided to call it a surrender before Mrs Hudson gave them hell for destroying her flat, they stopped running and turned towards the attacker, ready to be pumbled to pulps while panting.

But nothing came.

John slowly opened his eyes to see the baseball bat on the floor and Arden looking into the fridge calmly. He nudged Sherlock (who was whispering a prayer under his breath) to open his eyes, the detective did and furrowed his dark eyebrows in confusion, turning to see the girl gathering her arms full of chocolate milk, a wheel of cheese, chinese takeout, soda, and leftover fish and chips John had brought home a few days ago.

Great, munchies once more.

* * *

Day 4.

"Why can't they just be together?" Arden blew her nose into the napkin while her, Sherlock, John and Mrs Hudson watched late-night telly. Which included bad soap-operas.

"Anna clearly knows John wants her, so why the hell is she going to Drew!" She shouted so loud that everyone flinched, except Sherlock of course.

"Oh this is so romantic.." She sighed with a warm smile at the people on the screen confessing their so-called "love", It bores Sherlock to death. Love is nothing but a distraction from the stuff that's really important, stuff that really matters. And plus, these people are not even really confessing anything, they're reading the scripts and embedding them in their minds then simply acting them out.

He wants to comment so badly.

He wants to shake Arden and tell her when this devilish period will end.

He's going to crack.

He wants to say something and not have to hide in the couches anymore.

Sherlock drums his fingers against the armrest, keeping his turquoise eyes on the television and pretend to be as wrapped up as John, Mrs Hudson, and Arden are.

He feels his thoughts coming up like vomit he has to swallow back down.

"I call bullshit! He doesn't love her at all! Ooh! See this is why I hate soap-operas. Turn the channel." Arden sighs, slouching in her seat. John reaches for the remote when suddenly he's falling back in his chair, groaning in pain.

Arden smiles as she holds the remote.

"Not yet, John, sheesh!" She turns the channel back to the soap-opera.

Though Sherlock doesn't mind John on the floor with his chair with him, he casts his eyes to Mrs Hudson who gives the 'dont you do it' look.

"Bathroom break!" She announces once the commercials start playing and skips to the bathroom closing the door when Sherlock lets out a long breath he had no idea he was holding.

"She's bloody midlevel." The detective rubs his face tiredly, as if he had dealt with a toddler for a full day. Mrs Hudson giggles and stands, smoothing out her dress.

"Go easy on her, boys, this is a sensitive time for her."

"Its been a sensitive time for all of us!" John quips, standing up and setting the chair upright again. Sherlock can help but agree.

"I'm back ladies and gents." Arden calls, walking in with a cheerful smile on her face. "And guess what?"

"No, no more guess whats! We've had it with your 'time of the month'. And Sherlock agrees, right?" John turns his head to the curly-haired man who clasped his hands under his chin, thoughtfully.

"Yes, I'd have to agree with John that you have been the most insufferable, challenging, quite frankly frightening, annoying, strange, whack-worthy girl these past couple of days. And we would appreciate it if you would stay in your room if you decide to destroy the rest of baker street because you've broken a bloody nail or someone didnt like your shirt today. Or better yet, stay silent until your bloody surprise is over." Sherlock didn't even stop to pause as he kept his gaze on the wide-eyed girl in front of him.

If Arden had supernatural abilities, John and Sherlock would be flung out of the window at her expression.

"I was just about to say that I've _finished _my time of the month."


	24. Chapter 24: Party time

"Have you two seen my earring?" Arden called as she straighten out her silk, royal blue cottail dress. Her long, brown hair fell in ringlets over her shoulders like a waterfall and her make-up was all done neatly and rather simply.

Sherlock and John emerged from their separate rooms in tuxedos (Sherlock inwardly groaned at that). He thought Johns wedding would be the last time he would have to wear this constricting, rather ridiculous suit.

Wrong-O.

He fiddled with his black silk tie, gritting his teeth and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his trouser pants, walking past the girl who was checking under the couch comforters for her missing earring, he paced in front of the door impatiently, half wanting to get this over with and half wanting to get to investigate the party already.

Everyone was dressed in formal wear in fact.

Apparently, John had found a case where a robbery was about to take place at a small cottail party.

But something told Sherlock this was more than just a robbery. Which was why he was so eager and impatient to get out and get going.

"Would you be so kind as to hurry the bloody hell up?" Sherlock asked curtly with a roll of his eyes, his suit seemed to make them pop more than they usually did.

"Not until I find my earring, William." Arden smirked and she looked under the couch. The corner of Sherlocks lips turned up slightly at her boldness to go ahead and use his real, first name.

His eyes scanned the flat until something glittering caught his eye.

That bloody earring.

He walked over and retrieved it from the wooden floor. "Here it is, dear."

Arden looked up and instantly smiled, standing up and plucking the earring from his hand, then pecked him on the lips.

"Thank yooou. Annnnnd," She moved the earring in place. "Now we can go. John!"

"JOHN HURRY UP WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" Sherlock shouted.

"Neighbors!" Mrs Hudson scolded, coming into the room and scoffed softly under her breath.

"Oh Sherlock, you should've let me do this for you." The merry elderly woman started to fix the detectives tie motherly while he rolled his eyes.

"Wait! I need my shoes." Arden quickly ran to her room and to her closet, opening the door to show 30 pairs of shoes. There were converses, a fair amount of high-heels, small and large boots with consisting colors of black and dark red, sneakers, custom-made ones Molly had given her as a gift for her help at the morgue. moccasins, and kitten slippers to match her kitten stockings.

Arden scanned her collection with deep thought, what would she wear to a royal, posh cottail party?

"I need a guys perspective, someone who can make decisions quickly without thinking about it..._John_!"

The army doctor rolled his eyes for what felt like the 3rd time at the constant yelling of his name, he just realized he had been counting.

He opened the door and stormed towards the more recent call to see his friend on her floor holding up her kitten slippers or her knee-high black boots that tie-up in the back, looking at him expectantly.

"Which ones?"

And John thought Sherlock was the most ridiculous flate-mate he had ever had.

"It doesn't matter, this is a case no ones going to be looking at your shoes." He gestures to her bare-feet, her toenails were painted green with the plumbob logo diamond from those strange Sims 3 series.

Arden huffed and laid on her back, lifting her leg up putting on her kitten shoes that, sort of, matched her dress.

But John faced his facts, she almost never matched. He turned to make his way out of the room when she grabbed his ankle.

"Wait! I need one more favour."

John blinked and looked down at the girl on his ankle.

"Um, can you help me find my glasses? Cause I'm blind."

* * *

Sherlock looked down at his watch impatiently, there were already running late now.

"John! Arden! Quickly now we're already late!"

As if on cue, the two emerged from her room, Sherlock almost smiled at how adorable Arden looked in her glasses.

"Okay, okay we're ready Sherlock." John sighed as their ombre-haired friend went into the fridge. Sherlock grabbed his coat and quickly slipped it on along with John grabbing his.

"Awh, Dang flabbit!"

The army Dr and the detective turned their heads to see a huge jello stain on the front of Arden's pretty cottail dress. She rolled her hazel eyes and set the cup down.

"I'll be right back."

She ran back to her room and shut the door just as Sherlock and John groaned together in unison loudly.

* * *

"Okay _now_ I'm ready." Arden emerged from her room in a new dress that was a dark lilac and strapless.

Sherlock smiled and offered his arm gentlemanly, mostly happy that everyone was now ready and they could all go to this case. Arden took his arm with a happy smile of her own at her dashing-looking boyfriend.

But John was nowhere to be found.

"Oh for gods sake, John!" Sherlock called. The army doctor emerged from the bathroom in nothing but a towel.

_He did not just take a shower. _Arden thought annoyed.

"Oh my god." Both Arden and Sherlock groaned.

* * *

**_I don't know if this is the last chapter, probably is since im all out of topics to think about soo, thank you all for reading! xx_**


End file.
